Cloak and Dagger
by dart93
Summary: Leaving after the death of his godfather Harry trains and returns only to kill Volde. Afterword, he is recruted by MI6 only to get burned after five years. He leaves and goes to Miami just two years before Michael Westen returns home. EDITED and REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 1

(I own nothing)

-X-

1995

Scotland: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Sitting at his desk inside his office, Dumbledore stared sadly at the shattered remains of his little silver do-dads and the broken remnants of the chair across from him. Never before had he felt so broken, like a failure. He had just told his favorite student that he had been keeping secrets from him as well as told his best friends that sending him mail over the previous summer was too dangerous.

He had expected him to be a little annoyed, maybe call him names and rage on about trust but nothing like this.

"_Harry I'm sorry! It was for your protection!"_ he tried to say, hopping for him to see things his way and that he never meant him any harm.

But Harry had been to enraged, his magic striking out at anything it could and completely destroying his silver do-dads before the chair exploded.

He tried explaining that he needed to be protected but Harry's anger only grew.

"_Harry I'm sorry, truly I am. What do you want from me?" _he had asked only to be horrified at what happened.

"_I WANT YOU PEOPLE OUT OF MY LIFE!"_ Harry had screamed, pulling out his wand and snapping it, _"I'M FINISHED WITH YOU ALL!"_

He had been so shocked that he had just sat there and watched the young man leave, slamming his office door and vanishing down the winding staircase. Little did he know that Harry storming out of his office was symbolic too, not only did he leave, he vanished from mainstream Magical UK.

-X-

Year: 1998

It had been three years since the magical world had seen hide nor hair of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', many had suspected that he left the country and took on a new alias. An idea that was validated when reporters and other investigators looking for the missing teen asked the Goblins of Gringotts if they knew where Harry Potter was, only to be informed that there was no such person currently banking with them.

Any inquires about the Potter Fortune made by the greedy Ministry Officials such as Fudge, trying to pull the 'It should go to good use since it doesn't have an owner' speech was met with enough Red Tape to scare the man out of a few years on his life. Dumbledore also tried to find answers using Bill Weasley's position as a Gringotts Curse Breaker, but to his surprise and horror, Bill had been fired and banned from working at any branch of Gringotts for life.

Harry Potter had vanished and seemed to be going to great lengths to stay that way despite the increasing problems with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Fudge had finally been forced to admit the Dark Lords return after the man personally led a raid on Diagon, how the Minister managed to avoid impeachment after all that time nobody knew.

Voldemort himself was trying to find Potter as well and unlike the others, he was having a bit more luck, although not much. While Reporters and Ministry Investigators had to go about things legally, he wasn't bound by the law or a chain of command, he had contacts and loyal followers ready to do anything he ordered.

One of his followers, Antonin Dolohov, had family in Russia that were sympathetic to their cause, they also had connections with major crime syndicates and had sent word that a young man matching Potters description had purchased something from a smuggler and paid for it in gold.

They didn't know what it was that he bought but whatever it was he bought a lot, almost a dozen crates. The smuggler had been a muggle so he had no connection to the magical Russian Mafia and they were unable to ask as the man had been found hanging from his ceiling fan not two days later. Police were calling it a suicide.

Year: 1999

Diagon ally was now silent, most people were too afraid to go shopping there for anything besides what they really needed in fear of a surprise attack despite the squads of Aurors that patrolled the street.

Dumbledore and the Ministry tried hard to battle the threat of Voldemort but could never catch a break. Any Death Eater attack was over by the time the Aurors or Order showed up and any raid on a Death Eater safe house ended up being a waste or slaughter, usually with both sides being brutally killed and only a few escaping.

Voldemort had Dolohov travel to Russia to broker an Alliance between him and the Russians, but weeks later he received news that not only had the Syndicate been taken down but they had been utterly destroyed in a massive explosion that killed well over 200 people including Dolohov. International Magical News Papers stated that the MSB or Magical Security Bureau, the magical counterpart to the KGB, did not take credit for the bombing as it went against their regulations.

-X-

It is now the year 2000, five years since the disappearance of Harry Potter.

Five years since Branch Resident Ragnok had ordered that every file pertaining to one .Harry Potter be changed, sealed, and marked as nonexistent. Five years since all twenty-million Galleons, two-thousand Sickles, and eight-hundred Knuts had been quietly moved while the vaults belonging to the name Potter had been marked as 'Condemned'. Five years since Gringotts UK had gained a mysterious ghost account worth well over twenty-million Galleons that Ragnok himself looked after as the account manager and ordered that anyone asking about the 'Nonexistent' files or about the Ghost Account be ruined.

Harry Potter was gone, for all intents and purposes he died with his parents in 1981. Harry Potter was dead and buried, the name nothing but a dirty little secret of one man.

His name was Harold Black, the secret love-child of Sirius Black and an unknown female, born July 31, 1980. He was a Metamorphmagus like his fathers cousin, had glowing emerald eyes, hair as dark as night, and carried a curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt somewhere on his body. Those that knew him called him, Harry…

-X-

196 Bishopsgate was a hotel slash apartment building, it rated four stars in their brochures and was located close to everything that vacationers or businessmen would need. A bus stop was only a short walk away, a major road was only a little further for people who owned their own vehicle, the airport was a short drive away, and a subway was close by.

Their rooms ran from fifty pounds a night for a small studio apartment to over five thousand pounds for a penthouse suite. You got anything from full time room service and laundry depending on how much you paid and wake up calls for free, you just had to check in and request it at the front desk or call down.

Hotel staff were told to always mind their manners and never stick their nose in other peoples business, to be courteous and never rude. That went double for the man staying in room 153.

Room 153 was a small room, a studio apartment with a decent sized bathroom, a dresser and closet built into the wall, and a miniature kitchen in the one room that tripled as his den, bedroom, and workspace.

Rumor has it that he was a rich businessman or so said the cleaning ladies that had the privilege to straighten up his already tidy room, something that they love to do as he usually left them a large tip for doing so. The workers at the front desk were a little iffy on the idea, saying that he always dressed in a expensive three piece suit when he was going out and that a businessman, no matter how rich or successful, would wear one just for everyday life.

January 1, 12:01 AM…

196 Bishopsgate; Front Lobby…

The elevator dinged in the hotels front lobby, catching the attention of the young man sitting at the desk with a book in hand and a bored look on his face. The doors slid open and out stepped a man that most hotel staff had come to readily recognize.

"Going out to celebrate New Years, Mr. Black?" he asked with a smile as he looked at the man walking out of the elevator.

"Something like that," he replied while straightening his coat, "Today's going to be a big day, have room service stop by my room, I'd like some fresh sheets and clean towels,"

"Of course Mr. Black, I'll call them right now,"

Harry neared the door, "Take your time," he called before leaving the lobby and walking out onto the street, which were busy with people going to the New Years festival.

He walked down the road a little ways before turning down an ally and vanishing with a small bang.

-X-

As a Metamorphmagus, Harry had easily been able to hide his identity from the world, the lightning bolt scar, while irremovable was simple to hide with his new magical ability. If one were to look at his forehead all they would see was his bare skin, but if they were able to see his ass, they would see said mark, just a little something to show what he thought about the curse.

He had always wondered how he had been able to re-grow his hair that time his, and the term is used loosely, 'Aunt' shaved his head. As it turns out, his metamorphic abilities had been slowly maturing and slowly growing, only to come out in full swing for his magical maturity when he turned 16.

Over the five years he had been away, Harry had just been enjoying life. Going to a club or two, traveling to other countries with the help of his Goblin friends, who turned out to have contacts in muggle banking and government all over the world, providing him with the documents needed to travel in both the magical communities and muggles cities without fear of being deported.

Russia had been his first stop, he wanted something to defend himself with besides his wand, which he really hadn't snapped, he broke an old trick wand that he bought from a joke shop in Diagon. He asked Ragnok about it before his trip and the goblin pulled a few strings, for a price of course, and got him a meeting with a smuggler from the muggle city of Moscow.

The man had been an asshole but had the guns to be one. Meeting the man in a bar, Harry gave a list of things he wanted and returned to meet the man a week later with a suitcase full of melted down galleons before disappearing from Moscow with a shipment full of illegal weapons and explosives.

What he hadn't known was that the man had set him up, those guns were actually supplies for Russian Black Ops teams across the world so had he not used a portkey to leave with the whole thing, that smuggler would've gotten rich and he would've been captured by Russian Government Teams. That smuggler had been caught hours later by some angry Russians, interrogated and questioned about the whereabouts of their weapons, then killed when he admitted to selling them just before they showed up to claim their weaponry.

After taking what he wanted and storing it in his trunk he hid the massive shipment full of various weapons in a secure vault in Gringotts UK, then took a vacation in the Bahamas, never knowing that a security camera in Moscow had caught a blurry photograph of him or that the smuggler had told them that he had sold those weapons to a man with the last name 'Black'.

A year later, he heard that Voldemort was going to try and get help from the Russian Mob through Dolohov and had sent the man to try and get it. Now he wasn't a fan of helping the Ministry or the Wizarding world in general, but he had a bone to pick with Dolohov and Voldemort, so the Russian mafia had to be taken care of for even considering to side with the dark wanker.

He traveled back to Russia, unknowingly catching the attention both the KGB and MSB when his name popped up on a computer database at the airport and being tailed all across Moscow where the meeting was set. Using Dobby, Harry sent the house elf to the casino where the Russian Mob was having a party while Dolohov was pitching an alliance deal and had the little floppy eared elf set more than enough C4 to blow a hole to hell and back.

The explosion was massive, anyone near the blocks of C4 were vaporized and the shockwave killed those further away. The casino had been a one story building and most civilian workers had been sent away for the meeting so the civilian casualties were minimal with the worst injuries being loss of hearing and a fear of gamboling.

The list of suspects were pretty short, the Russian Magical Mafia didn't have much in the way of competition or rivals, mostly the MSB so the mysterious Mr. Black was near the top. When he vanished once again before they could question him he shot straight to suspect number one.

But besides being wanted simply for questioning, the MSB or even the KGB couldn't do anything, if they openly admitted that they suspected him of killing off the entire mafia leadership it would make them look incompetent and foolish, having to rely on an outside source to take care of their problems.

So they kept it quite, blaming it on a 'Gas Leak' while having their contacts subtly inquire about one Mr. Black, hoping to learn more about this person who they were suspecting to be a foreign agent of some kind.

Sadly for them, other foreign spies, real spies, caught wind of this mysterious agent and sent news back to their countries, sparking interest in a strange man known Harold Black.

-X-

Lucius Malfoy bowed before his Lord and Master in the hidden underground room beneath his manor. As a proud Death Eater and pureblood he had been happy to house the Dark Lord in his home, loving the fact that his fellow Death Eaters would have to come to his home for any meetings or to report anything.

All of the inner circle were there today, while all were dark and unquestionably evil they were still human and did enjoy some celebrations, especially the New Years where they ushered in a whole new year, one that they would be in control.

After the clocks struck twelve and the gathered adults all had their little celebration toast, all the Death Eaters left with their family (If they had one) and gathered down stairs in their masks and robes to hear their Dark Lord speak at 12:30.

"-now, is there anything that one of you would like to add?" he asked after a long speech that took nearly thirty minutes about their coming victory and how only purebloods were fit to rule.

There was a small pause before a voice shot out, "Actually, I'd like to say something!"

The gathering of at least fifteen dark wizards turned to see a fellow Death Eater standing in back, his cloak and mask firmly in place. They split like the red sea until he had a clear view of the Dark Lord sitting at his throne while they all saw him.

"Who are you?" Voldemort questioned. Unlike the other Death Eaters, they had all removed their masks upon bowing to him but this one still had it.

"That's Yaxleys mask!" Bellatrix Lestrange bellowed, her insanely annoying voice echoing out among them, causing a mass drawing of wands.

Yaxley had been missing for awhile, close to a year now. He hadn't responded to any of the summons that the Dark Lord sent through the mark and was declared a traitor.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Yaxley," Voldemort hissed at the man, "Care to explain why you saw fit to ignore my summons."

There was a small chuckle, "My, my, what hostility!" the man exclaimed loudly.

"That voice… that's not him," Avery muttered loud enough to be heard.

The masked person nodded slowly, "Indeed, I met dear old Yaxley close to a year ago… and let's just say our meeting really… blew his mind," he chuckled while pulling off the skull-like mask and tossing it onto the floor, revealing that the top half had a large hole in it and that the inside was covered in dry blood.

Some took a step back at the sight and from the man, repulsed that he had been wearing the mask with dry blood on it. He still had the pointy Death Eater hood on, casting a shadow over his eyes and hair but they all saw the big grin he wore.

"Dear old Yaxley has… departed from his world, died screaming like a bitch."

"Who are you?" The Dark Lord demanded.

The hooded man motioned to himself, "Me? Well I am merely a messenger. One whose fate sent him here to deliver a simple message, so one might say that I am a Messenger of Fate whose fate it is to deliver a fateful message to one who defies their Fate… and my message is simple, you can not stop your fate and those who try are fated to die and that is no lie. So with one last thing to tell, at the end of one bell…" he stopped as the large grandfather clock rang once, it's ringing echoing down the halls and into the room, "I simply say… see you in Hell."

Before they could fully understand what was said, a see-through bright yellow shield appeared around the man before he pulled out two metal objects from the cloak, only a split second passed before a series of deafening bangs erupted.

Spells shot towards the man only to rebound off the shield and strike the walls or the other Death Eaters, even killing curses were deflected to the sides.

The whole display seemed to last only a moment before it ended, nearly all Death Eaters were laying dead in pools of blood, their bodies riddled with holes.

Chuckling, the man removed his cloak to reveal a three piece suit and walked up to the throne where Voldemort was sitting against, his pale face white has snow with a stream of blood running down his chin.

"I should've known it was you Potter," He choked out as Harry kicked his wand aside, smirking down at him with his lighting bolt scar proudly on display.

Holstering one of the Mac10's, Harry hit the clip release and replaced it with a full one, "Yes you really should've, I expected this kind of stupidity from your pureblood pets but quite honestly I must say that I'm ashamed to be a fellow half-blood, our kind are much sharper than most purebloods,"

Voldemort smirked, his body starting to shake, "Say's the one who abandoned his friends for five years,"

Harry shrugged, "They started it,"

The half dead Dark Lord coughed up a mouthful of blood and started laughing, "You know… I've always respected you Potter… not because you managed to trick me like this… no… I respect you simply because… when I look at you, I see myself."

Harry frowned, "We are nothing alike,"

"Oh?" he coughed, "That is what you think… deep down, your just like me…"

Aiming the gun at Voldemort's face, Harry glared.

His eyes started to lose their light, "Just like me Potter… just… like… m-" *BANG*

Glaring down at the dead Dark Lord, Harry spat on him, "We are nothing alike…"

-X-

A few days passed by without incident, people started to wonder why there were no Death Eater activity, not that they missed it… no, far from it. They welcomed the peaceful days but had become use to constantly fearing an attack so things felt weird. By the time the mandatory monthly Wizengamot meeting started they were wondering what had happened, and where Malfoy had gone off to.

Aurors were sent to look for the man at his home and returned with shocking news, Lucius Malfoy was dead along with every one of the inner-circle Death Eaters and had been dead for quite some time. Also, the biggest news had sparked waves of relief and joy, You-Know-Who was found dead among his followers and drawn on the back of his stone throne was a bloody red lightning bolt with the letters H.P. underneath.

Newspapers flew off the shelves as quick as they were put up in Diagon with people wanting to see the picture that somehow got leaked out to the public, showing the mass of bodies laying in dried pools of blood while the man they all feared leaned against the stone with a hole in his head, the bloody lighting bolt above him like a trophy.

Unspeakables, Aurors, Reporters, and Order Members searched high and low for the man they knew had saved them once again, but with his trail well over two weeks old they had no luck in locating Harry Potter. For once again, he had vanished.

Fudge tried to start a massive manhunt, calling him a murderer, but outrage from nearly every magical person in the UK got him booted from office and replaced by Amelia Bones, whose first order of business was to have Harry declared as a National Hero and awarded him the Order of Merlin, First Class. Which was then placed in the Ministry Atrium for all to see in a warded trophy case when he didn't show up to claim it.

-X-

Dumbledore continued to be Headmaster of Hogwarts, continuing to regret his mistakes and hoping to see his favorite student once again.

Ron Weasley graduated Hogwarts a year late… just barely and managed to be drafted for a National Quidditch Team. He was soon kicked off three games later, for everything that he knew about the game, he had no skill and didn't even know the meaning of Teamwork. He now worked at his brothers joke shop as a cleaner.

Hermione Granger graduated Hogwarts at the top of her class and tried finding work with the Ministry. But Muggleborns were discriminated against and she soon gave up on her dream of being in the Government to help with the very thing that stopped her from finding work. She and Ron dated for a little bit but she dumped him and didn't even keep in contact with the Weasley family anymore. But with her brain, certain people took an interest in her and soon approached her with a job offer. She took it and now, even her family barely got letters from her.

Ginny Weasley had gotten engaged with her boyfriend Dean, but cheated on him a day before the wedding. She had dropped out of Hogwarts to marry him while he had already graduated so with her parents having paid for half the wedding and broke, she was unable to return to finish school.

Neville Longbottom went on to wed Lavender Brown and became the owner of a very successful greenhouse, crossbreeding plants and being awarded the highest plant based award for creating a plant that, when added to another potion, finally helped cure his Mother and Father of their mental problem caused by the Death Eaters. Alice and Frank Longbottom had a rough time adjusting to the fact that they missed so much of their little boys life but came to peace with it and lived happily with their son and his wife.

Remus dated Tonks for awhile, but the grief of Harry going missing and wanting nothing to do with them put a strain on their relationship. Tonks was willing to look past his problem but Remus continued to let his inner werewolf haunt him. She continued to pursue a deeper relationship with him but he soon broke it off, not wanting to hurt her but in all actuality, it devastated her. Tonks felt alone, her parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack and she had no other family so she soon got depressed and even quit her job as an Auror. Vanishing completely one day without so much as a word.

Katie Bell followed her dream of playing pro Quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies, an all woman team and despite being a Chaser in school, led the team to National victory as a seeker before quitting the team and pursuing a new career in America, far from the growing tension back home. Her parents had died when she was younger so she didn't have family to worry about. None of her friends back home or her old team heard from her again.

Harry Potter aka Harold Black… well…

-X-

Walking into his Studio apartment, Harry disarmed and took off his coat, vest, and shirt, throwing them into the dirty clothes while storing his guns in a hidden trunk before going into the main area and laying on his bed with nothing but his pants on. With Voldemort dead and his inner circle destroyed, the Death Eaters were a problem that even incompetent Aurors could handle.

He was finally free to live his life how he wanted.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Sitting up, he walked to the door and peeped through the peephole to see two men and a woman waiting outside his door before opening it.

"May I help you three?" he asked.

The woman held up a badge, "Mr. Black, I'm Agent Rebecca Morgan of the SIS otherwise known as MI6, I need you to come with me."

_To be continued…_

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 2

(I own nothing)

AN: There won't be too much action just yet, I'm planning on bringing Michal and the crew in on year 2007, the same year that Burn Notice first premiered. Also, it'll make the cast a little closer in age, as Michal is 40 years old and Fiona is 38. Not much I know but enough for me.

-X-

Year: 2005

MI6 Chief, Lady Anna May, jokingly referred to as 'M' by her co-workers and Aunt May by her family sat at her desk with a personal file in front of her and a bottle of scotch next to it. Normally she wasn't one to drink during the day but she needed something now to help clear her mind after what was just ordered.

Special Agent Black, one of her best covert operatives had just been deemed unfit for duty, 'Burned' as some would say while he was overseas on assignment.

Apparently he had been running questionable operations without her approval or knowledge, settling scores, making money off of wars, and murdering innocents like it was nothing. But she found it hard to believe, Black wouldn't do such things, over the five years since he started working for them he had always followed his orders and got the job done without fail.

Now he was cut off from the agency, stuck on some frozen mountain in Siberia at a remote testing facility while trying to steal top-secret files.

She had just received word not too long ago that an intelligence officer in charge of receiving the information had broke the news to him over the radio they had been using for communication. Telling him that he was on his own just moments before the whole facility went into high alert as firewalls found the breach.

"God speed Black… God speed." 'M' sighed before raising her glass a bit.

-X-

Alarms were wailing all around him, red lights flashed, and security doors started locking down. Guards pounded on the door leading into the server room he had locked himself in, a bunch of ripped cords and wires wound around the handles so that opening them would be much harder than breaking the lock.

Harry cursed, throwing his miniature MI6 issue laptop into a small backpack along with the connecters that he used to jack into their servers. The fact they had burned him wasn't that bad, hell he understood how some of his accounts could look a little suspicious with his lack of paper trail, but to do so while he was in the middle of his operation? Where they trying to get him killed?

Luckily for him he had magic to help him escape, or else he'd have a tough time fighting his way through the group of guards all armed with ballistic vests and AKSU-74u assault rifles. While he was proud of his abilities, he doubted that his little subcompact Glock 27, a small palm-sized pistol with a standard sized 10 round mag, could help him outgun that group.

The guards outside open fired, their bullets tearing at the hinges holding the door up.

Reaching back into his bag, Harry hurriedly pulled out a small block of C4 and activated the detonator before throwing it on top of one of the servers and firing a few rounds at the reinforced glass of the door, scaring a few of them for a moment as they screamed to take cover.

His C4 was set to two minutes, giving him more than enough time to grab his wand, zip and shoulder his pack, then make a portkey to a safe house in the slums of London, a place that even MI6 didn't know about.

-X-

All over Britain, government offices and Intelligence Officers received official faxes from MI6, each baring the expressionless face of Harold Black, descriptive marks, and a warning.

"Notice, Harold Black has become an unreliable asset. No one is to contact or be in contact with him. Anyone caught reaching out to him is to be dismissed from duty and considered a traitor to the crown."

-X-

*HONK* *HONK* *VRRROOOOOMM*

Harry sat on the small mattress of his apartment, nestled snuggly under a busy overpass. Dressed in track pants and a tank top, he groaned at the sounds of the busy street and stood up.

"I don't know how people sleep listening to this," he muttered while moving over to a small desk and sitting on a crappy little stool.

He had been hiding out here for about a week now, unable to use a silencing charm because of the old man living next door who had a pacemaker, and as any magical person would know, delicate machines like that could malfunction with daily bursts of magic close by. He didn't leave the building much despite being able to change his looks either, dropping off a roll of pounds and a shopping list to the woman who managed the joint, having made a deal with her that he would pay her to do his shopping while he avoided being seen or tracked on the off chance that an agent might ID him by some off chance.

MI6... He felt a little bitter towards them. Five whole years of his life he had spent working for them, dangerous deep cover missions, stealing information… assassinating warlords, four years and he had never failed.

He spent the better part of two days working on the miniature laptop disconnecting the tracking chips and other software they had placed inside it while thinking them for his training. The first year of 'working' for MI6 had been a study and training, studying foreign languages, fighting styles, code breaking, marksmanship, explosives… you get the point. He had even earned himself the title of 'the one man intelligence team' for his ability to be able to handle the jobs of a whole support staff if need be.

He opened the laptop and started surfing the web, splicing into the internet of the geek in the apartment below him. World news reported that a research station had been damaged in a training drill, seemed that they were keeping things quite for now, but soon as MI6 stopped combing his files for any data that could harm them, they'd release his files and soon he'd have some people after his head.

They also managed to have his personal bank accounts frozen… or at least the ones inside the country besides Gringotts, had they been able to actually force the Goblins, assuming they knew about the wizarding world, to freeze his accounts then they'd actually have to deal with a pissed off spy. His British bank accounts were worth a few hundred thousand pounds but his Gringotts account was worth nearly a billion with the today's Galleon to Pound rates.

Sighing, he closed the computer down and returned to his bed, he couldn't stay here for much longer, he needed to leave and go somewhere where MI6 wouldn't bother him or look for him. Somewhere near a lot of people, both young and old, where a rich young man could make a name for himself and still blend in with other rich people.

"Miami here I come!" he chuckled before the sound of a truck backfiring made him reach for his pistol.

-X-

"What do you mean Black has fallen off the grid?" 'M' asked her assistant, despite the burn notice she was still keeping tabs on him as best as she could, amazed that he had managed to escape his last assignment and somehow make it back to England.

"Well Lady May, they managed to lock onto his tracking beacon but after tracking it for two days it was disconnected. The first signal from his tracker was located in Canterbury and the last one was received just 50 km south-east of London.

The Chief of MI6 sat there, "Good lord… you know what this means?"

"Ma'am?"

"He's coming after us, it's been nearly a week and we have no idea where he is,"

"You don't think that he'd actually try and come after us do you?" her assistant asked worriedly, stories about Agent Black's resourcefulness and skill were widely known throughout the agency. The man still held the record back at the MI6 training courses for making, arming, and disarming explosives as well as successfully completing numerous infiltration missions.

The Chief of MI6 leaned back, "Possibly, he was our best agent and most would see this as an attempt to have him killed, if he thinks that we tried to have him killed he very well might try to strike back at us." she stated while a pang of nervousness ate at her, "Have security heightened and make sure that his access codes and card have been flagged as a precaution."

"Yes Ma'am,"

-X-

Using a special portkey, Harry appeared in a stone room that he hadn't seen in years with a golden coat of arms inlayed in the center or the floor, the words 'GRINGOTTS' curving around the top.

"Ahh… Mr. 'Black', I thought our wards were picking up that old portkey of yours,"

Harry huffed, having to wait for the wards to let him pass through made the hectic trip much longer than usual. The spinning of the portkey making his head pound and gut twist.

"I thought you had me keyed into the wards Ragnok," he stated while pushing himself up from his knees, slowly regaining his balance.

Ragnok nodded, "You were, but seeing as you haven't personally showed up for years we stopped adding you to our wards when we update them each year." he told the wizard with a shrug, "But that begs the question, why are you here?"

"I need a new name,"

Ragnok's eyes widened before he fixed Harry with a look, "Again?" he asked, "Have you not learned from the past at all, you'd think that after last time you'd do things a little differently, making new identities isn't hard but it's damn annoying,"

"Oh calm down," he shot back, "I just need a fake ID and some papers for both the muggle and magical world, just enough to leave the country and travel to the States."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "In that case come with me to my office, I can have those ready in a few minutes."

Harry and the Bank President of Gringotts UK walked down the halls until they reached Ragnok's office, passing larger goblin security guards armed with swords and shorter bank accountants on the way.

"So tell me," Ragnok started while sitting at his desk and pulling out some blank forms, "Any particular name or details you want me to add on this?"

"Keep the last name, but change the first back to my real name Harrison and have my middle name changed to my mothers maiden name, Evan." he told the goblin while pulling out his now useless passport, as it was now nuclear and would set off every alarm in a travel computer or a police database. "Also make sure that my new passport has all of these stamps on it,"

"Ok… just give me ten minutes to have the documents made and I'll have our fee taken from your vault."

-X-

It was amazing what a new name and a small change of hairstyle could do. Most people believe that to really have a new identity you'd need some plastic surgery, grow a beard, get a tan or just do something that would drastically change the way you look. Honestly though, all you had to do was change something small.

Dressed in kaki cargo shorts, a wife beater, and a unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, a far cry from what he normally wore back in London, Harry looked like a normal vacationer headed to the sunny beaches of Miami. Although, compared to the people in the first-class cabin he stuck out like a bright sore pink thumb.

He laid his seat back and threw his feet up on the top of the empty seat in front of him gaining some frowns and sneers from the other high strung passengers.

"Uncouth brute," snipped a stuck up looking woman sitting in one of the seats across the wide walkway, sneering at him beside her husband.

Looking over to her, Harry smirked wolfishly, "Inbred bitch," he shot back at her, making her recoil like his words had physically slapped her.

"Why I never!"

Before either could continue to insult the other, a man and woman come by while pushing a cart, "Could I offer you a drink sir?" asked the female flight attendant while her coworker asked the same to the other woman.

"Your finest champagne please," he asked making her eyes widen, they had obviously thought that he had spent all his cash on the plane ticket and only had a little bit of money left.

"I must tell you sir, champagne will cost you, are you sure you don't want something from our complementary selection?"

Harry just smirked, doing a little slight of hand magic to present his brand new debt card, "I'm sure of what I want," he replied while her the card.

After she charged it to his card and poured him a glass, Harry smirked at the bitch across the aisle, raising his glass a bit while she had a smaller glass of cheap red wine.

-X-

Arriving in Miami with only one duffle bag, Harry exited the airport and was met by the limo driver that was arranged to drive him to wherever he needed. The man wore a suit and was holding up a sign with 'Black' written on it and offered to carry his bag to the limo. But Harry politely refused and entered the car, telling the driver to take him to a hotel close to the beach.

The ride was nice but the view was nicer. As they got closer and closer to the beach clothing got sparser and bathing suits grew in number. Soon he was gazing out the window and seeing nothing but bikinis and sometimes a rare skirt before the limo stopped at the front door of a hotel nestled right across the road from the beach.

Staying here would only be temporary until he found a place to buy, maybe a expensive house, a manor was nice but he didn't really like having such a large place, security and defense problems, things like that. Warding really wasn't his strong point and having a smaller two story home with twenty plus windows to cover was much easier to do than to cover a five story manor with close to one-hundred doors, window, and weak points to find and cover.

He'd start looking for a place to stay soon, with the property market being the way it was realtors would do nearly anything to get a solid buyer like him to sell their property too.

Stopping to look at a serious looking woman with dark blue eyes and brownish blond hair who was giving him calculating look, then to the passing trove of giggling collage girls all heading towards the beach, he quickly signed in, choosing a suite near the top floor and went to his room before changing into his swim trunks and heading to the beach himself. He may be a burnt agent but he was still a twenty-five year-old man.

Walking out of the hotel, he noticed that the woman he had seen sitting outside was gone but didn't pay it any attention.

-X-

For the next year Harry cultivated assets and racked up favors, he even invested in a security consulting business called Securacorp or something like that, not to help out a growing business but because he knew that most consulting agencies like that employed spies. As a top investor the big guys running it usually told him anything that he needed to know, under the pretense of telling him what they were into so that they could keep him as an investor.

He made some friends with the local law enforcement too, mainly when he served up some wanted felons and thugs that were squatting in the place next door to his home. Apparently they were cooking Crystal Meth there and had threatened a lot of families that lived on the same street with illegal weapons, even going as far as to kill one old man who tried to go to the police. His new, 'Pals' were now higher up on the food chain thanks to that bust, one had become a lead detective in the drug units and the other was now a Lieutenant.

Speaking of homes, he bought this nice two story place just a few miles out of the city, it was mostly retired seniors living there and he stuck out but so would anyone else snooping around. The place was a cozy, almost silent neighborhood and everyone minded their own business… well almost everyone. This retired woman living on the corner a few houses down would meet him every morning when he went jogging and would greet him, asking him subtle questions about himself that he almost fell for. She was a hell of an interrogator and would've given a MI6 Counter-Intel agent a run for their money.

She said that her name was Madeline Westen, nice lady but she smoked like a train.

-X-

Panting, Harry jogged down the sidewalk of his neighborhood in his track shorts and a tank top like he did every morning. Usually he started early in the morning, jogging non-stop for two miles, stopping for a minute, then jogging back, usually being stopped by Mrs. Westen every few days who seemed to have made it her mission to find out everything she could about him, saying that he reminded her of her sons.

"Hello Harry," greeted the pale blonde senior citizen, standing by her mailbox with a lit cigarette between her fingers. "I was just getting my mail,"

Harry slowed to a stop and caught his breath, ideally noticing a few cigarette buts laying on the ground beneath her feet, "Morning Mrs. Westen, nice morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is, did the weather in England stay like this?"

"Afraid not, England's climate would surprise you every now and then, the only thing I miss is the snow," he replied with a small smile.

"Oh?" she exclaimed, blowing out a ring of smoke, "No family back home?"

"No… or well, I wouldn't call them family. I grew up with my aunt and her family,"

Madeline seemed to understand, "Parents not around?"

"Dead," he stated.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?"

Harry sighed, "I really don't like talking about it but everyone seemed to know back home… They were murdered with I was a year old,"

"So your aunt took care of you," the senior finished, now understanding it all.

"Yeah right," he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?"

He looked up to see her questioning face, "Oh… it's nothing, sorry but I have to go, it was nice talking to you Mrs. Westen."

To be continued…

-X-

Next time on Cloak and Dagger, Michal Weston is burned and dumped in Miami while a strange blonde takes interest in a certain ex MI6 agent.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: EDITED

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 3 EDITED

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

**Michael's Narrations**

AN: Tonks and any other character that may show up on this isn't going to make an appearance just yet, but don't worry they will later on.

-X-

Year: 2007

"Ahh… oh…" opening his eyes, Michael Westen groaned at the sudden kick in the back and slowly turned, his hand up slightly to cover his face in case of an attack, only to see a face that he instantly recognized.

"You're a man," the woman drawled in her Irish accent, leaning back in the chair with her legs crossed and a slightly bent card in her hand, "That many bruises, anyone would think you fell under a truck,"

Blinking and ignoring the pain in his ribs, Michael groaned again, "Fiona what are you doing here?" he asked while rubbing his eye.

"You've been out for a couple of days," she replied as if talking about the weather, "Maid got curious, went through your stuff…" she stopped and held out a card from his wallet, "You still have me in your wallet as your emergency contact. You take that out when you leave someone you know,"

"Flattered you came," he spoke while ignoring what she just said.

Fiona sat up, "Don't be," she snipped while getting out of the chair and moving over to the window, "Needed to get out of New York anyway… old associates sniffing around. Wanted to try somewhere sunny,"

Michael rolled onto his side, back facing Fiona and sat up, hissing at the tenderness of his ribs.

Fiona turned around, her hands on her hips, "And it sounded… like you might die." she mused before walking around the twin-sized bed and sitting down, "I wanted to be there, at the end… to tell you what a bastard you were."

"It's sunny… where am I?"

"Miami, apparently you collapsed on the flight out of Nigeria,"

"Miami?" he winced, "Why am I here?

"Airline would only say they were instructed to fly you here," she told him with her hands on her knees.

"Instructed, what's that mean?"

Fiona shrugged, "It's home? In a manner of speaking isn't it… Oh… I called your mom,"

His eyes opened all the way, "My mother?"

"Yeah, yeah… we had a lovely chat, she's thrilled that your home for Christmas,"

Michael stood up from the bed slowly, "Home, no… I'm not home, no, no, no, no, no I'm ah, gonna go,"

Fiona leaned back onto the bed, "Leavin?" she stated.

"Yeah,"

She nodded, "Yea… your good at that,"

Michael looked around and found a glass of water sitting on the nightstand, "Yea well it's better if me and my mother aren't in the same hemisphere," he told her before dinking it, "Fiona, someone put a Burn Notice out on me," he told her, making her look at him with wide eyes, "I gotta take care of this now, or a few cracked ribs will be the least of my worries,"

Fiona looked at him as he leaned forward and peeked through the blinds, already knowing what was out there, "Surveillance, two man team, FBI."

Leaning back Michael smiled at her, "Fi… why don't you go run interference for me?" he asked only for her to cock her head to the side, "Please Fi come on? Make one of those scenes of yours you know, bite one of them, set the other on fire," he moved into the bathroom, "Just do it in about ten minutes, I need to clean up,"

With a small frown and a sigh, Fiona looked to the window then towards the bathroom, "You owe me dinner!"

"Fine,"

Smiling as the water started running, the woman stood up and prepared to give two FBI agents a hard time.

-X-

**Most people would be thrilled to be dumped in Miami, sadly I am not most people. Spend a few years as a covert operative and a sunny beach just looks like a venerable tactical position with no decent cover. I've never found a good way to hide a gun in a bathing suit.**

-X-

Walking through the living room of his house, Harry stopped as a strange feeling wormed it's way through his head, a feeling that someone was invading his privacy. Like any guys home it wasn't coordinated to match or look nice, every piece of furniture he had was bought and used for one of two reasons. One, it was comfortable or two, it had a good way to be used for something other than what it was made for.

One perfect example was the coffee table sitting in front of his couch, underneath it was hollow and completely concealed the unregistered compact Colt M1911 sidearm with a simple sticking charm.

Grabbing the pistol, Harry silently creped towards the back of his home, knowing that the wards of his home had been tripped there and upon reaching his back door, which was slightly open, he noticed someone crouched over by the wall.

The man had removed the cover to his electrical socket and seemed to be hooking something into his wiring, or he had been, as most people stopped doing something once the sound of a gun cocking reached their ears.

"I don't remember calling an electrician." Harry mused to the man, "Nor do I remember inviting anyone over. Care to explain yourself before I feel it necessary to put a hollow point in your neck?"

"Ah… I was sent here," the man replied while holding his hands up and placing them on the wall.

"I can tell that, for what?"

"Look man, this chick came to my job and offered to pay me three-hundred bucks just to hook this into the wiring of this place,"

"Did this chick have a name?"

"I don't know, she just handed me the money and said that she'd know if I did it or not,"

Harry hummed, "I see, well then I won't feel half as bad about doing this then," he said before hitting him in the back of the skull with his gun, dropping him like a rock.

Looking down at the thing plugged into his electrical wiring, Harry recognized it as a listening device, "I know your probably listening in on this, but coming after me is a dire mistake, I'll find you sooner or later." with that said he disconnected the device and crushed it before looking down at the man, "Let's find out what exactly you know,"

With his wand he dived into the man's mind, going over his recent memories and finding the one he needed. It was the same woman that he had seen sitting at the hotel a year ago, he hadn't forgotten her face, there was something about it that couldn't be forgotten. He'd just have to rearm the wards and add locking charms for now, he had a investment meeting at Securacorp to get to later on.

-X-

Back in England, Fred and George were doing pretty well for themselves, they had some cute girlfriends who loved them and loved their pranks, their business had branched off into Hogsmead where they sold numerous prank and joke supplies to Hogwarts students, they even made enough to buy their girls both a ring and set a date to get married.

Ron however… he still worked for his brothers, lived with his mum and dad, and seemed to have no future. No woman looked at him twice and he masturbated nearly everyday, not even having enough money to get the cheapest hooker to give him something good, did I mention that said hooker was Ginny?

-X-

**When your being watched what you need is contrast, a background that will make your surveillance stand out. An FBI field office is full of guys in their forties. At most south beach business hotels, it would be tough to tell which middle-age white guy was watching. So you stay in the place where everyone is a jello shot away from alcohol poisoning. If you see someone who can walk a straight line, that's the fed.**

Walking up the steps of some cheap Miami beach Motel with the girls gone wild partying all over, dancing to loud music and drinking, Michael reached his room and shut his door, locking it. He then closed the blinds to his room and grabbed the phonebook that every room had and then the phone, dialing 4-1-1.

"In Miami, I need the address for Securacorp," he told the machine while flipping through the phonebook, finding just what he was looking for, a discount uniform store. Writing the address down as the machine droned it out, he was interrupted by a series of loud knocks on his door.

Ripping out the page, he stuffed it into his pocket and stood, the FBI wouldn't be knocking and he wasn't expecting anyone else. He grabbed the land and took the lampshade off, it was metal and had three curved legs at the bottom making it a great improvised weapon if needed.

Standing next to the door, he opened the door ready to attack only to see to drunk girls standing there.

The two laughed, "Sorry, wrong room," the blonde said looking at her friend and starting to walk off.

Her friend looked at him than back to the blonde, "No wait, he's kind of hot!" she giggled before being pulled away.

Michael blinked, slightly flattered and half amused before rolling his eyes and looking out the door to see if anyone else had been standing their before stepping back in and shutting the door. He needed to get dressed and cleaned up, he had something to do.

Ten minutes later, Michael was now dressed in his wrinkled but still wearable suit, walking down the stairs of the motel, looking around for his surveillance. They weren't on the main street in front of him so he walked down, passing two kids on skateboards and saw them posted on the street beside the motel, one sitting in the car while the other was standing against the wall reading a newspaper.

Turning around, he saw the two kids and got an idea.

"Kids," he called, catching their attention, "come here,"

The pair grabbed their boards and walked over.

Michael turned halfway and pointed to a pair of bicycle cops across the side street, "See that cop?" he asked making them lean over and nod, "I'll give you guys five bucks each, if you go over and tell them that a man in that car over there," he turned and pointed over to the unmarked FBI car, "Tried to make you sit on his lap, can you do that?"

The pair looked to each other until the one in red looked back at him, "Make it ten bucks each,"

Looking at them like he asked for a gun, Michael pulled out what little bit of money he had, "Fifteen, but you split it,"

They nodded, reaching out to take the money only for the man to pull it away.

"For fifteen I want tears,"

The kid in red took the money, "Alright dawg"

Watching out the corner of his eye, Michael saw the kids approach the cops with tears in their eyes, pointing at the guy in the car and calling him sick while telling him exactly what he wanted.

The cop nodded and stormed up to the car, nothing got a cop more fired up than to see a child crying because of some sick pervert. It really didn't help when the guy already did match a stereotypical look of a pedophile.

With the man being strong-armed and nearly getting cuffed, neither FBI agent saw as Michael crossed the street and boarded a bus, escaping the pair and making their jobs tougher.

-X-

**Need to go someplace your not wanted? Any uniform store will sell you a messenger outfit and any messenger can get past a security desk.**

"Show him in,"

Following the secretary into the office, Michael gave her a thumps up while holding the clipboard with his hat lowered over his face before looking up and taking it off, smiling at the other woman who he knew as Lucy, an Ex-spy whom he helped train. She was a younger attractive Asian with long black hair and wore a black suit.

Lucy stood up, "Janet, could you give us a minute,"

Janet nodded and exited, shutting the door behind her.

Michael whistled, impressed with the office while waving his hat, "Wow, what an office," he stated while looking around.

Lucy walked around the desk, "Michael, what are you doing here, you can not be here,"

"You heard then,"

"Are you kidding, you've been flagged on every government list," she said while locking the door and turning around, "Why didn't you call me?"

Michael turned, looking at her blandly, "Would you have seen me if I did?"

Lucy frowned, "Of course not," she said walking back to her desk, "Michael you were always good at pissing people off but this,"

"It's a mistake, it has to be." he told her as she stopped in front of him with her arms crossed, "Just tell me what you heard,"

She held her hands up, "I don't know the details," she started while walking around him, "I just heard that you were out, that's it"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, I'm just out?"

Lucy leaned against her desk, "What am I, your complaint hotline? It's what I heard,"

Michael calmed down, "Lucy I'm broke. Bottom line, they trashed my credit, froze my bank accounts, if I'm going to figure this out I need to put some money together,"

"I don't have stacks of cash just sitting around and even if I did-"

"Lucy,"

"Michael!"

Michael smiled at her, putting his hands up like a begging dog and panting, making her give a small smile.

"Michael… Ok, there maybe something, let me call Sam."

Michael's eyes widened at the name of his old buddy, "Sam, Sam Axe you still work with him?"

She gave a small snort, "Not when I can avoid it, he's been drinking, sponging off of every divorcée in the greater Miami area," she said making Michael roll his eyes, not surprised in the least, "I throw him a job every now and then when he's between sugar mommies."

"What's the job?"

"The guy's a operation manager at an estate in Miami Beach, anyway the place got robbed and it looks like he's in some kind of trouble,"

"What kind of trouble?" he asked while leaning against her desk.

Lucy closed her laptop, "He didn't want to get into it, we talked price… guys breaking open his piggy bank, I told him the job was a little small for us but he sounded desperate so I told him that I'd keep my eyes open,"

"Your all heart," he said with a small grin.

"Do you want the job or not?" He nodded, "I'll call Sam,"

Lucy then grabbed a little bit of money and handed it to him, "Get yourself cleaned up," she told him before the intercom on her phone beeped.

"Ms. Chen, the investors are starting to arrive, the meeting starts in a few minutes." her assistant informed her.

"Postpone it will you Janet?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Chen but I can't, Harrison Black is with them."

Lucy cursed, "Ok, I'll be there soon." she said before cutting it off and looking up to Michael and sighing, "I have something to do, just get yourself cleaned up, you look terrible."

Michael blinked and looked down at his white messenger uniform, slightly embarrassed before looking at Lucy with a smile, "You look good,"

Shaking her head with a small smile, Lucy watched as he walked out of her office then stood up and followed, having to go to the meeting as one of the top security consultants.

-X-

Walking through the lobby with a few other investors, Harry sighed at having to do this every few weeks or so, but then again it was something to do and it wasn't like he had anything else to do around this time.

A messenger ran bumped into him and apologized as he passed, slowing down to look at him as he did. Harry just nodded and continued as did Michael, not really recognizing each other.

-X-

The meeting was a bore to him, just him and a few others sitting around a conference table while a few people explained what their business was and did, top accountants explained how their investments would be used and how they could get a profit from their investment. Honestly, the best presentation they had was from their top consultant, a woman by the name of Lucy Chen, who explained how they handled their security and the security of their clients.

He knew instantly that the woman was a spy or at least a former one, the way she looked around and studied them while talking, how she explained things while giving only the minimum details to satisfy them, all of it pointed out that she was trained to know security.

"Well this is the end of our presentation," said the CEO of the company, a serious business woman by the look on her face. Truth be told he had no doubt that the only reason she was here was because their biggest investor, namely him, was present.

A couple of the investors pulled out checks, others pulled out cell phones, but he pulled his laptop out of jacket, surprising a few due to it's size. He saw the security consultant, Lucy Chen's, eyes nearly pop out and smirked inwardly, no doubt that she recognized it as a foreign intelligence agency's as it was slick black and had no identifying marks on it, something that makers didn't do at all.

He wired his usually amount of two hundred thousand dollars, just a little over 28500 galleons to Securacorp and stood from his seat with the CEO thanking him before he left, knowing that the ex-spy would be trying to find everything-

"Who are you?"

Stopping just down the hallway, Harry turned and saw Lucy Chen standing behind him with a serious glint in her eyes and her arms crossed. Maybe she wouldn't wait as long to find things out about him like he thought.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied only for her eyes to narrow as she took a step forward.

"You carry around an unmarked compact laptop, manufacture's don't make those. You finished that transaction in seconds when usual civilian computers take longer to process them with bank security probing the connection for viruses and other worms. Only someone with high security internet card can do something like that and only government workers with high clearances in intelligence are given one… only spies are given those laptops with those cards."

Harry smirked, "You pretty good considering that you no longer work for an agency," he told her while giving her a small applause, "But you don't have to worry about any spy activity from me, like you, I no longer work for the 'Company'."

"Is that so?"

He nodded, "Indeed, but things got a bit hot and they took the sun block if you know what I mean…"

"They burned you?"

He nodded slowly, "Aye, not that I'm complaining, I enjoyed working for the Crown but it wasn't my world,"

Lucy's eyes widened then narrowed, "The Crown, you're a foreign spy?"

"Does the word Burned not mean the same here as it does in London?" he snipped sarcastically, "MI6 to be exact and to tell the truth I'm not missing it."

Harry smiled at her and did a dramatic bow, "Harold Black at your service Madam, just call my Harry,"

The consultant's eyes bugged, his impressive track record was well known even in the US intelligence community, especially for the 98-99 fiascos in Russia where he had been suspected in those two incidents that made Russian ops look like a joke. The CIA had thought about recruiting him before MI6 got their hands on him, which they didn't mind gloating about like children whenever they were forced to work on an international operation.

"What are you doing in Miami?" she finally questioned after a minute of shocked silence, only for him to shrug.

"Enjoying my life, MI6 burned me so I can't really get a job, my parents left me some money after they died so I'm living off of it… though I must admit… I miss the excitement of getting shot at… shooting at… well that's still classified." he chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Securacorp was a nice idea, like a freelance spy agency from some of the work you do, I decided to invest and I must say that the returns I'm getting make it worth while."

The wheels in Lucy's head were turning, standing in front of her was Harold Black, burned MI6 agent who admitted to missing going on missions. She could work with this.

"Harry… what would you say if I offered you a job…"

He raised an eyebrow, "'What's the catch,' pops into mind,"

She smiled, "No catch, you said it yourself that you missed doing missions. I sometimes get a few jobs that need doing and don't have the people to do them… if you ever felt like it, I could line one up for you."

"I'll think about it… maybe after I return from my trip."

He had been planning a trip to Vegas for a while, that is after he removed the few unregistered guns from his home and installed that new muggle security system, those wards were nice but they went off every time a bird landed on his roof or a mouse scurried though his wall. He could fight like hell with magic, he was even decent with charms and transfiguration, but his warding left much to be desired. As many times as the thing went off during the day he was starting to feel like he was going through depression.

To be continued…

-X-

Review


	4. Chapter 4: EDITED

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 4 EDITED

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

**Michael's Narrations**

-X-

Three weeks in Vegas would do wonders for anyone, there was money to be won, beautiful women to charm, and always fun to be had in the city build on shattered dreams. But despite it all, he was sort of glad to be back in Miami, Vegas girls had nothing on Miami's, besides you couldn't go for a jog on the Vegas strip without someone thinking that you stole something of running into thirty people all at once.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped his morning job to see Mrs. Westen standing on her porch, waving at him with her front door open and a green and white chair halfway through.

"Morning Mrs. Westen," he said, walking up the driveway and standing by her front steps to see that the chair she had been moving had the back cushion cut open with the stuffing pulled out, "Doing some redecorating?"

Madeline looked at the chair and lit up a cigarette, "Yeah… I just got tired of that old chair," she said with a small chuckle.

"I can see that," he replied, "What'd you do, go at it with a machete?"

Not wanting to tell him what really happened to it she frowned, "Something like that, anyway could you help me move this into the garage?"

He nodded with a smile, "Sure,"

Walking up the steps, he pulled the surprisingly heavy chair out the rest of the way and lifted it, carrying it down the steps with the senior following, giving him directions and telling him to watch his step.

"I haven't seen you jogging for a while," she started up a conversation while leading him into the open garage, "You just disappeared,"

Harry set the chair down, "I went on a vacation," he replied while pushing it where she wanted. "To Vegas,"

"Really, did you like it?"

Harry shrugged, "It was nice, but I'm glad to be back. What about you, what have you been up to?"

"Ah same old," she grumbled before perking up, "Oh! My son came home, you should meet him sometime,"

Harry nodded, "I think I just might, but I have to get home, I'm starting to stink,"

Yeah, he even missed that.

-X-

Walking down the steps of a Miami hotel pool, Michael listened to his friend Sam Axe, a 'wash out' Navy Seal and self-proclaimed ladies man, as they approached the line of chairs that people used to sun bath.

"Mike, when you got problems like that call me, I still got pull in that department. Maybe I can get 'em to go home," Sam said, dressed in orange shorts and a pale yellow shirt.

"I don't want them to go home, I need this guy in town, I need to know who he is and what he knows," Michael stated while passing a few lovely ladies.

Sam nodded, "Well I can help you with that then,"

He looked at Sam with a dead expression, "I tried, I got your voicemail,"

The rough looking ex-seal sighed, "Well, sorry about that, it's the new lady-friend," he told him with a sly grin, making Michael smile slightly, "She puts a lot of demand on my time if you know what I mean."

"I don't and I don't wanna know,"

"Well at least I'm off your couch," Sam said, pointing out the silver lining at he reached his chair and sat down, "So who do you think was at your mom's? They sound like charmers,"

"You tell me," he shot back, standing at the foot of the chair and looking down at his friend, "What are your FBI friends telling you?"

"Nothing, believe me they'd be pissed if they found out somebody pulled rank on them, these intelligence outfits are springing up faster than fricken star bucks these days."

Michael huffed, looking at his watch before turning to go, "Let me know if you hear anything,"

"Hm, where you going?"

He turned to Sam with a frown, I got to scrounge up a job, my moms house needs remodeling, I might have to call Lucy."

"What about my seal buddy, that thing I was telling you about?" Sam suggested.

"Is that a job or a favor?"

"No it's a job, real money," Sam replied as a blond MILF walked over, "He saved my ass several times, he's a boat repo guy, it's a tough job he just needs some muscle."

"Muscle… great,"

The woman reached them and Sam smiled at her as she handed him a drink followed by a kiss.

-X-

Later that day Michael found himself outside a little shanty out by near the wetland with Sam. Virgil, the client, was an older man, older than Sam and dressed like him too. His face was bruised and he had a bandage over his nose as he walked over to the large grill in his front yard with a gator thrown on it.

"Appreciate you coming Mike," Virgil told him while poking at the cooking gator, "Sam's told me a good deal about you,"

"Really?" he asked looking over to Sam, making him laugh slightly.

"Come on Mike, don't be like that Virgil's one of us,"

Virgil nodded, looking between them and the grill, "Seal teams, Panama, Iraqi, China. Last time I checked, I had top secret clearance… ah I haven't checked in a while," he admitted while Michael walked around, "Sam tells me you're a… some kind of spy or use to be,"

Michael stopped and took off his sunglasses while Sam winced.

"Ya'll want a beer?"

Sam quickly agreed, making Virgil hum, "I knew you want one Sam, what about you Mike, you'd be hot in that jacket."

"No I'm good, what's the job?"

Virgil gave a quick 'heh' "A pain in my ass," he complained, "I was suppose to repo a Donzi 27-ZR for a guy whose done me a favors." Virgil explained while he and Sam sat down in the two lawn chairs, "But I went to pick the thing up and a couple Jamaicans tuned me up but good… damn embarrassing."

"Oh come on," Sam interrupted, "They had thirty years on you and a baseball bat,"

Virgil nodded, "Well I am on blood thinners, goddamn pills make me light headed… oh hell that's no excuse, but anyway now I'm in a bind. Word get's out I can't hack it I'm done. I'm not one to ask for help but there it is."

Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed softly, he needed the money and Sam already told him multiple times that he needed it too, something about getting his lady-friend something nice. "I'll think about it,"

-X-

This job had turned south the minute they took it that damn boat from those Jamaicans and Michael knew it deep in the pit of his stomach when he found that GPS tracker hidden in the back. It wasn't until they escaped those dirty cops who planned to take the boat and blow up the whole boat yard did the seriousness of the situation set in.

After questioning Virgil, whose daughter was being threatened, Michael agreed to try and help, hiding the man at his moms while having Sam check out the boat to see if anything else was their. Those cops were after something and it wasn't just the boat, for you didn't kill a man and burn all the evidence with a block of C4 and a load of highly flammable chemicals

-X-

Walking into a hotel bar, Harry strolled on over to a lounging area wearing a black leisure suit where he saw a dark skinned man dressed in a all white suit with a pair of tough looking thugs sitting near him.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a Jamaican accent as his thugs seemed to puff out their chests.

Harry shrugged, boldly moving around to sit in the chair across from him, "Indeed you can, outside there's a green Honda civic parked in the parking lot. You'll find two of your boys locked in the trunk." he told the man with a cold tone before crossing one leg up on the other, "Also, here's a bit of advice, next time you want to talk to someone how about you give them a call instead of sending a pair of incompetent pussies."

The man stared for a moment before smirking, "Ah… I'll remember that," he replied before turning to the two sitting near him, "Go get them out,"

The pair nodded and left, "Keys are in the ignition," Harry called over his shoulder before turning back to the boss, "So, what do you want… and for that matter who the fuck are you anyway?"

The man gave a short 'Heh,' "My name is Andre, and I find myself in need of someone to help find a stolen boat of mine,"

"Then go to the police,"

Andre chuckled, "We are both adults here Mr. Louis," he said while taking a sip of his drink, "We both know that you and me are in the same business,"

Harry's mind raced until he remembered the name, Edward Louis was an old cover name he used for a few of his missions. Louis was a Runner, a courier that got guns and money in and out of countries that were cut off from trade due to wars that the UN didn't support. He made a name for himself by getting shipments of AK-47's and RPG's to rebel factions that the UK unofficially supported.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really… and what business is that?"

The man shook his head slowly, "Do not act like I am a child, I've done my research on you mon. Edward Louis, a ghost with the connections to find even the most hidden rebel base, I must saw that meeting you is like meeting a character from a movie."

"Is that why you sent two men to kidnap me at gun point? To see is I'm like some action star?" he deadpanned.

Andre shook his head, "No, I just wasn't sure if you'd just kill me for knowing who you were,"

Harry or Louis hummed, "So what about this boat… got guns on it?"

"No mon, it's the payment for some hardware from a powerful business man. Some one stole it from me and I want your help to find it,"

"What's in it for me?"

Andre reached into his pocket, pulling out a tan envelope, "I'll pay you six grand if you can deliver it or at least find it for me, half now and half later."

The man held out the money and Harry nodded, "Ok, you got a deal then,"

"The boat is a Donzi 27-ZR, some hick redneck stole it," the man said as Harry stood.

"I'll find the boat, don't worry about it,"

-X-

Walking into his mothers home through the back door, Michael found his mom standing at the counter making coffee with her hair wet and huffed. "Mom where's Virgil we need to talk-" he started only for her to shush him.

"He's still asleep," she whispered making him nod and head for the guest bedroom just a few steps away with a tired sigh. "What have you been up all night?" she asked making him nod.

"Yeah, Hey Virgil!" He called, opening the door only to see the guest bed empty and untouched. Turning back to look at his mom, Michael asked, "Where is he?"

Madeline put her coffee down and looked at him slowly, "He's in my bed,"

Michael took a moment to process that information before shuddering.

"He's lonely Michael," She continued while he started to gag, holding up his hands for her to stop only for her to continue, "I'm lonely to Michael, it's been a long time since your father died."

"Ah Mike!" Sam called from outside, an nervous and urgent tone in his voice, "Could you come out here… now!"

Michael looked between the door and his smiling mother before shuddering again, "Just wake him up tell him that I need to see him outside."

-X-

Minutes earlier…

Dressed in black suit from the night before, Harry walked up the driveway belonging to Madeline Westen and around into the back yard where he saw a older looking man with a unshaven face wearing a cream colored Hawaiian shirt and drinking a beer while standing next to a Donzi 27-ZR that he had tracked using magic.

"That's a pretty nice boat," he called, walking over and surprising the man.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at the young man.

Harry chuckled, "Oh, I'm Harry, I live up the street and happened to notice this beauty, I love boats. But who are you, you a friend of Mrs. Westen?"

"Oh I'm Sam, Sam Axe. I'm a friend of Mikes, you know Madie's son?"

He 'Oh'ed' "Ah, yes, Mrs. Westen told me about him, is he home?"

Sam studied him a bit, suddenly suspicious of the young man dressed in a black suit asking about Michael, "Sorry, you just missed him,"

Harry chuckled lightly, walking over to him and running a finger along the hood of the red truck hitched to the boat, "That so?" he mused, "You know, a friend of mine had a boat just like this, but someone stole it,"

"Miami, thing's like that happen,"

"Indeed they do," he agreed as he neared Sam, only to pull a silenced Ingram MAC10 out of his jacket and point it at the man. "But not many Donzi 27-ZR's are around here, and I saw Michael enter the house just a moment ago… call him out or we'll see how many rounds I can put through your chest before he returns, I'm betting the whole clip."

Sam bit his lip and slowly turned to the house, "Ah Mike!" he called as Harry approached and leaned against the boat with his Mac10 hidden, "Could you come out here… now!"

A moment passed before the door opened and out stepped Michael Westen, "Yeah Sam what is…" he trailed off with a confused look as he noticed the new person and the look on Sam's face, only for it to harden as he saw the Mac10 discreetly aimed at them.

"Michael Westen…" Harry chirped, "I must say when I first met your mother I never expected that she was actually the mother of 'the' Michael Westen."

"Who are you and what are you here for?" he questioned, looking at the younger man.

Harry smirked, "I am Harrison Black, and the owner of his boat paid me to hunt it down for him,"

"The owner is a-"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, yes, I know, he's transporting money for a gun dealer," he said cutting Michael off. He then aimed the gun away and unloaded it as an act of nonaggression, "I planned on stealing all that cash just to screw the man over, but I must say that I find myself interested in what you plan to do with it… being a burned spy and all."

"How'd you know about that," Michael demanded only for Harry to smirk.

"Sorry, allow me to really introduce myself… I am Harold Black, former covert operative of MI6." he said with a mock bow, making Michael and Sam's eyes widen.

"You were burned?"

Harry nodded, "Aye, on assignment stealing information on a Siberian mountain from a research facility. Burned me and left me for dead, on that godforsaken snowcap, your friend Andre, the one who owns this boat recognized me from one of my old mission covers and offered me six thousand to find it. But the fact of the matter is, I want in on your little adventure."

"What?"

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that someone like us can't change from spy to civilian when the government snaps it's fingers, Miami has a hell of a nightlife but it doesn't do much. I want in on this gig simply because it's something to do, hell you don't even need to pay me."

Sam and Michael looked at each other, suspicious of the offer but still seeing the benefits to having his help.

"I'll think about it,"

-X-

"You said you'd think about it?" Fiona asked harshly after Michael told her what happened as they sat down at Carleto's (?) to have a drink that afternoon.

"Well what else was I going to say?" Michael defended.

"How about 'I'd love for your help'?"

The man stopped and blinked, "Huh?"

Fiona sighed, "Seriously Michael, the guy offered to help you, do you even know anything about him?"

Sam set his beer on the table, "All I know is that he held a Mac10 on me and threatened to shoot,"

Fiona nodded, motioning to Sam, "See, I like him already," she told them making the ex-seal frown at her.

"Fi," Michael stressed only for her to stop him.

"No Michael, I know who he is and I know what he did, do you know what he did to catch the attention of MI6? He stole a whole shipment of Russian black ops weapons, stole the whole shipping container off the truck and vanished just minutes before the Russians came for them."

"Fi I don't know anything else about him," he stressed, trying to make her see what he was saying.

Fiona gave a small smirk, "Why don't you ask your mother?"

"My mom?"

"Yes, if he's been staying there for as long as she said than don't you think she'd know something?"

Sam really didn't have anything to say at this moment and jus sat there drinking his beer.

Michael sighed, "Fine… I'll as my mom, Sam will you ask your cop friends about him?" he asked while standing up.

"Sure Mike,"

"Thanks, I have to get back to the loft, with everything that's been going on they've had plenty of time to bug the place."

-X-

"Mr. Black?" asked one of Sam's buddies with a laugh, "Yeah he's a stand up guy, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made Lieutenant, he beat a few dealers and called in that Meth lab next door to his place. We went out for drinks a few times."

-X-

Michael sat down with his mom at the dinner table and asked about the man.

"Harry? Yea he bought that house down the street. He's a nice young man, I see him nearly every morning when he's coming back from his morning jog. He even helped me move that chair that man cut open,"

"Has he ever asked about us, come into the house or do you know what he does for a living?"

Madeline blinked and lit up a cigarette, "Ask about us?" she chuckled, "He doesn't even ask to barrow anything and the closest he's ever come to the house was to pick that chair up for me. And all I know about his job is that he's an investor of some kind."

-X-

"So you've asked around about me?"

Michael stood across from Harry as he sat down on his front porch the next morning, wearing a suit while reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"I trust everything was up to par?"

Michael pulled the extra chair out from under the table and sat down, "I asked around… everyone said you were a decent person, but that doesn't explain why you were burned."

Harry nodded, folding the paper and setting the coffee cup down, "That it doesn't… well where to begin?"

"How about you start at why you were burned,"

"Ok, when I was a year old my mother and father were murdered, my father was a very rich man and left me quite a bit of money in a bank account, most of which went to my schooling but I also had a Godfather that was arrested. He didn't have children of his own so when he died it all went to me. When I reached the age to be emancipated I paid some people to discreetly have my name changed and so Harold aka Harrison Black came to be." he explained with a shrug, "When I joined MI6 I had a large bank account but no good way to explain it, so you can see how some over zealous paper pusher might see it as me doing side-jobs without clearance."

"If so then why didn't you try and explain it?"

Harry shrugged, "I really didn't care, I only joined MI6 for the excitement, money and travel were already in my reach. If they wanted to get rid of me then fine, no skin off my nose. Besides you are a burnt spy yourself, didn't you try and find out what happened?"

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Why not?" Harry shrugged, "Miami is a beauty place but as I said before it's hard to walk into a club and not worry about who's watching me or planning on trying to take a shot at me. Working at MI6 was exciting but at least I was helping someone or doing some good."

Michael knew the feeling, "Yes but that doesn't excuse the fact that you pulled a Mac10 on me and Sam."

"Are you two still sore about that?" he asked in serprise, "How about I make it up to you both, I'll give you both a Mac10 and let you aim at me to your hearts content?"

"…"

"Or not…" Harry shrugged, "How about I make it up to you by telling you who is making your life hell?"

That got Michaels full attention.

"I thought so…" Harry said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a ID case, "C.S.S. Agent Jason Bly." he read before tossing it down to him, "I figured that I could at least say sorry about threatening your friend by getting this for you."

Michael looked at the ID then at Harry, making him smile.

"So… friends?"

Sighing, Michael pocketed the ID, "No… were more along the lines of… say, associates."

"I said sorry," Harry smirked.

"Yes you did,"

Watching as he stood up and walked down the steps, Harry hummed, "Tough crowd," he murmured before looking down, seeing that Michael had left a number on a small business card on the table, just like he had done for the ID badge.

_To be continued…_

-X-

Next time on Cloak and Dagger, Team Westen agree to have Harry help them while Fiona finds that they share a fondness for weaponry.


	5. Chapter 5: EDITED

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 5

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

**Michael's Narrations**

-X-

"Hey Mikey!" Sam greeted a little past lunch the next day as he walked into the loft with a large brown paper bag in his arms and a shit eating grin.

Michael and Fiona were sitting at the wooden table and looked over to the near glowing former Seal.

"Sam your in a good mood," the burnt spy observed as the man walked over, opening the fridge and setting a six-pack in it.

Sam chuckled, pulling out a bottle, "I just left Veronica's, man Mike whatever you said to that guy yesterday morning really did the trick. Veronica called me over and we shared a bottle of English Whisky from our new pal Harry," he laughed like a giddy school girl.

Fiona turned to look at Michael then back to Sam, "He get's a bottle of booze, you get the ID of the guy hounding you, I must say that I'm feeling a little left out here," she pouted while crossing her arms.

"Hey that wasn't just some bottle of booze," Sam shot back, "It was a bottle of St. George, they only make a certain number of barrels each year."

Fiona frowned harder, "Ok now I'm really feeling left out,"

Michael shook his head with a hidden smile, "Well you can complain to him later, I called him today to see if he could find us a rifle with a scope, my dads old Remington 700 was damaged during the last hurricane thanks to the flood."

"Think he can handle it?" Sam asked, knowing that finding a good rifle on short notice was tough.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, causing them to pull out their pistols only for Harry's rear to push the door all the way with him following and holding a thick metal case under one arm and a file under the other.

"Who say's Christmas comes only once a-" he started only to stop at the sight of three handguns, "Did I come at a bad time?"

The three lowered their weapons and Harry smirked, continuing his walk up to them, "You know when you asked for a rifle with a scope I hope you don't mind me going a bit above and beyond," he told then while setting the case down, and turning to Sam, "And I can handle finding a damn rifle thank you," he shot making Sam look away.

He pressed the two latches and opened it, making Fiona's eyes sparkle as he opened it and presented the disassembled weapon to the team.

"Whoa!" Sam muttered looking at it.

Fiona traced the parts with a smile, speechless.

"Is that even legal to own?" Michael asked only for Harry to hand him a file, "What's this?"

"Permits just incase,"

While this was going on Fiona looked to Harry, "May I?"

He shrugged, "Knock yourself out,"

She quickly pulled out the parts and began assembling them until she held a Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle in her arms lovingly.

"I had this hidden for a rainy day," Harry smirked as he leaned against the wall next to the table, "A Walther WA2000, the Cadillac of Sniper Rifles, fires 300 Winchester Magnum Rounds and fitted with a 2.5-16x variable zoom scope."

"How did you get this?" Fiona asked while aiming it around, making Sam and Michael duck and lean away before she settled for looking at him through the scope.

Harry shrugged, "I have a fondness for anything that shoots a bullet or makes a big bang,"

"Me too,"

"O…K…" Michael stressed out before Fiona could start flirting, "We have the rifle now we just need to get those cops and Andre in place,"

Fiona stopped playing with the rifle and looked to Michael, "I don't suppose shooting them all is an option,"

"No Fi, we need them to get caught or else Virgil's daughter will still be in trouble."

Harry nodded, "It'd look like Virgil killed them to try and cover it up,"

Michael nodded to him, "Exactly,"

"So why don't Homer set up a meeting with those cops?" Harry started, looking at Michael who had filled him in on what they were doing, "And I'll call Andre telling him that I found the ones who stole his ten million and convinced them to return it, well meet in the middle,"

"And let Mason and Andre tear each other apart," Sam finished, understanding the plan.

-X-

An hour later the whole crew were meeting at Madeline's house more specifically her garage, going over the details while Virgil and Madeline… yeah.

"Ok," Michael started, leaning up against the truck with a the large blocks of money sitting stacked up on the floor in front of them, "The meeting is set for tomorrow afternoon, Mason and his boys should show up right when Andre does so we'll set this in the middle and let them kill each other."

"I called Andre, I told him that I found

"What's to stop them from putting a bullet in you Mike?" Harry questioned, using one stack as a seat while his coat was laid over one of the worktables. "They wouldn't aim at the money but they'll sure as hell shoot through you,"

Michael patted a large can of gas sitting on the tailgate of the truck, "I'll drench it in gas and hold a torch over it, if they try to shoot I'll burn the cash, if not… I'll still burn it."

Fiona looked at the money, "Michael… we could keep some of it, get Virgil's daughter a lawyer,"

He nodded, as they still hadn't figured out a good way to fix that problem yet, "That might take care of it…" he admitted slowly.

Sam nodded, "It could take care of us too Mikey, they wouldn't miss it,"

"I say take it," Harry exclaimed while patting his money seat, "It'd be a shame to waste with your… well being broke and jobless."

"He has a point,"

Harry smiled, "Of course I do, but whatever… I gotta get going. Tomorrow morning I'm going to find me a car, taking the taxi around sucks."

"Yeah and I have to go pay Bly a visit at his Hotel," Michael planned, "He should be planting surveillance cameras in my place."

Harry stood, popping his back, "Have fun with that, I'll see you three later," he bade before grabbing his coat and leaving, waving back over his shoulder to them.

He was out of sight when Fiona turned to Michael, "See, I told you he was a sweetheart." she told him as Michael looked over with a deadpanned expression.

"This morning you were ready to shoot at him," he replied, talking about how she was pouting about not getting a present.

Fiona crossed her arms and smiled, "Well that was before and this is now."

Sam chuckled, "I got to go," he told them after a moment of enjoying the view, amused at how they acted towards each other, "Veronica and me are going to go catch a movie or something like that,"

"Don't stay up too late Sam,"

He laughed, "Please Mike, you know who your talking to,"

-X-

**Anyone with a security clearance is going to know not to leave anything in a hotel room. They'll keep the important stuff with them, usually it'll be in a secure laptop with a few layers of encryption. Means you can't break into it.**

Breaking into Jason Bly's hotel room with his lock pick, Michael took a quick look around before moving in with like little bag of goodies and locking it behind him. It was a simple room, still nicer than what he woke up in, with a larger bed, painted walls, and even a small color TV.

**But if your just looking to make somebody angry, you don't to break into it. Put a big enough magnet where the laptop is going to be and you can turn it into an expensive paperweight.**

Grabbing a small can of compressed air he managed to pull the bottom of the small desk lamp off and exposed the wires. Having prepared a strong electromagnet the night before, he wired it into the lamp and hid it in the bottom before replacing the bottom and smirking.

-X-

**When something serious is going down, it's a good idea to show up nice and early so you can see the ground and assess the situation.**

Michael, Sam, and Fiona stood under an overpass looking out at the road they were using for the drop. Michael was studying the road with a some binoculars and Fiona was holding the WA2000 while Sam was standing on his other side.

"Harry should be meeting Andre and leading them here soon," Michael told them, lowering the binoculars, "Me and Fiona will go on down and set things up,"

Fiona spun around to stare at him, "What?" she demanded, "I thought I got to use the rifle?"

"She's right Mike, she should play sniper, I'll go down and do this… I mean I got you into this." Sam offered while feeling bad about how the job turned out.

Michael shook his head, "No Sam, they know us and we don't need to start a firefight right off the bat, if you show up they'll think something's wrong." he stated while wrenching the sniper from Fiona's hands, ignoring her pout and mocking glare while handing it to the Ex seal, "Just cover us and keep an eye out."

Sam let out a low huff and nodded, shouldering the sniper, "Alright… good luck," he mumbled before turning and climbing up the hill and positioning himself against a guardrail while overgrown grass covered his perch.

Huffing at not getting to shoot the rifle, Fiona waited a moment until Sam was out of earshot, "It's kind of cute. This loyalty of Sam's… I rather like this side of him,"

Michael didn't reply to the statement, "Thanks for doing this Fi,"

"Oh I'm not doing this for you…" she told him with a sly smile, "I promised your mother that I'd help Virgil,"

A few minutes passed until Michael decided that it was time to move, getting into the red truck of Virgil's and driving down onto the road where they got out and started unloading the blocks of cash and stacking it on the road. And by they, I meant Michael, Fiona sat on the tailgate, swinging her legs back and forth while soaking in the sun.

Just as soon as the last of it was stacked, Michael and Fiona noticed a pair of vehicles coming down the road, a black Range Rover following a yellow 2007 Shelby GT500 with black racing stripes.

"Looks like Harry got a new ride," Fiona noted before Sam called Michael, telling him that Mason and his pals were coming in the other way.

Michael hung up and grabbed the gas can and a blowtorch as the yellow GT slowed down, letting the Range Rover pass as he poured the gas all over the money and lit the torch, just in time for Andre to get out and scream 'Hey! What are you doing mon?' with a pistol in hand.

A Winchester 300 Mag. round impacted between Andre's feet, ricocheting into the Rover and scaring the two men he had following beside him, effectively stopping them in their tracks as Mason pulled up.

Harry sat behind the wheel of his brand new car, smirking as he watched the display through his windshield. There was some screaming and yelling going on before Michael started heading to the truck, only to be shot at by Andre before Sam planted a full metal jacket in the man's torso.

Harry put the GT500 in reverse and sped away after making sure Michael was still moving, just long enough to watch as the blowtorch was tossed into the money that soon turned into an inferno.

He saw the red truck clip the rear-end of the late model crown Vic after Michael jumped into the back before he hit the breaks and spun the car around, narrowly clearing the concrete barriers before putting it back into gear and peeling away.

He sped down the road until he came to the exit ramp leading up to the road where Sam had been perched and saw the man wave at him before he slowed to a stop and rolled down the window.

"Hey there Sam, need a lift?"

Sam let out a breath, "I've never been so glad to see you in my life," he replied before jogging around the car and opening the door. "I see you settled on a nice ride,"

He joked while putting the rifle in the back seat and climbing in.

"Nice my ass," Harry snapped as they shot down the road with the AC on, "This beauty is straight off the lot,"

The phone in Sam's pocket buzzed, "Hold up it's Mike… Yeah Mike?… No Harry picked me up… Alright, see you at Madie's," he replied before hanging up and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Hope you don't mind a quick stop on the way," Harry told him after a few minutes, slowing down when they left the overpass.

Sam looked at him with a questioning look, "For what,"

"I need a beer…"

"Harry…" the drunken ex-seal started with a grin, "This is the start of a beautiful friendship… your buying right?"

-X-

Sitting at the round table in Madeline's living room a couple hours after the successful job, Michael looked down at the three stacks of cash in front of him before sliding the ones on the side towards Sam, who sat on his right, and Virgil, who sat to his left.

Sam gave a small chuckle, "Oh come on Mike, I mean, you'd think we'd be able to keep a little more than this," he said while picking it up and looking at the money bands, the green numbers sticking out against the white paper.

"We took what we needed,"

Virgil looked at his share halfheartedly, "My daughter called, she's pissed at me… as usual. But she's home, they dropped the charges." he finished with a small smile while packing the cash in his bag.

Michael nodded, "They had to, with the Jamaicans dead and the cops in jail… but unfortunately your going to have to get out of jail for awhile," a hidden happiness in his voice at the fact that he'd keep the man away from his mother, "With this all over the papers there's still a few people out their that want to put a bullet in you,"

Virgil looked between him and Sam before shrugging slowly, "Well I'll just get the boat fixed up and go down to the Bahamas for a while," he told them, making Sam nod once with his lips pressed together.

Michael agreed with that, the further away from his mom the better, "Great,"

The older man then turned back to Michael and leaned forward, "You sure your not just trying to keep me away from your sweet momma?" he asked while making any expression on Michaels face vanish.

"Hey Virg?" Sam interrupted, "Don't push it,"

Looking back to Michael, who suddenly smiled again, Virgil got the idea and leaned back, "Ok," he exclaimed while pushing his chair back and standing, "I'll go make my goodbyes."

Watching as the man left, Michael sighed in relief at having the man leave his mother alone, "I think your even now Sam," he told his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Heh, your telling me… oh by the way, I made some calls. Talked to a buddy of mine at the FBI… Looks like I got the Charger back. Let's just call it a thank you gift,"

"Your welcome Sam."

"Hehehe… ok… I need a beer,"

Michael closed his eyes and huffed at his friends behavior before stopping and turning to look at him, "Sam… where's Fi?" he asked as Sam opened the fridge, "And where's Harry for that matter?"

"Don't know… Fi grabbed her share of the money and Harry stayed just long enough to grab a beer,"

-X-

"Wow you weren't kidding!" Fiona gasped.

Harry smirked, "What? You thought I was joking?"

"It's so big!"

"So I'm told,"

"Can I play with it?"

He nodded, "Be my guest,"

At the furthest lane of the gun range, Harry stepped back and gave Fiona plenty of room to kneel down while looking down the walkway to see if anyone else was there.

"God this is so exciting!" she sighed as her hand wrapped around it.

He looked down at her, "Watch it, thing's powerful,"

A loud, deafening bang erupted from the barrel of Harry's Barrett 50 cal. Causing a few of the shooters a few lanes down to scream as the sudden shot surprised them, causing one to even drop his expensive new hunting revolver and knock it's scope out of alignment.

Fiona's aim was dead on as the bullet pierced the center of the paper target, ripping a large thumb sized hole out while the bullet was stopped by specially designed wall.

Fi stood up with a big grin on her face, "Got anything else I can play with?"

_To be continued…_

-X-

Next Time on Cloak and Dagger, Michael must join a ruthless criminal organization to save a local store owner being strong-armed out of a business that has been in his family for generations (Season 1 Episode 7), while Harry gets more involved with team Westen.

REVIEW BABY REVIEW

…or else Fi won't be able to play with any of Harry's… 'Hardware' any more. Also tell me what you think of this idea in general.


	6. Chapter 6: EDITED AND REWRITTEN

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 6 EDITED AND REWRITTEN

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

**Michael's Narrations**

-X-

**For anyone that works in covert ops, names have a special power. Knowing someone's real name, who they work for, you got something on them. Out a spy in the field and you can get 'em killed, out a bureaucrat in a restaurant and you'll just piss him off.**

"Jason, Jason Bly!" Michael called while standing at the bar of a cozy open air bar, seeing his C.S.S. handler and waving said person's ID at him with a smug little grin on his face, "It's good to see you, I figured you'd find me sooner or later."

Turning around to face everyone else that was sitting around at the tables Michael took a few steps in, "Everyone! Everyone! This is Officer Jason Bly of the CSS," he called while flashing the ID around, making Bly gave a small wave to a few of them while walking towards him, "It is a branch of the NSA, performing covert intelligence support of the military-"

"Alright that's enough," the man snapped with his head cocked back.

Michael hid a smirk, "Really, you think?" he asked childishly, "Because I was going to get into the history of the service a little bit, give them some background."

Bly plucked the ID from his hand making him stop talking, "I suppose you think you'll be able to leverage stealing my Agency ID badge for a ticket off the black list?"

Michael took a sip of his drink with a frown, "No I just wanted to get to know you better,"

Bly smirked, taking off his sunglasses, "Yeah well I've been getting to know you and ah… your friends too, Sam Axe, Fiona Glenanne, Harrison Black,… your mother,"

"Oh Bly," Michael sighed, "I thought I told you, this is just between you and me,"

He shook his head, "See I don't think so, adjusting to your circumstances is a process… It's natural for there to be some grieving, some anger, some… denial, involving your friends and family is an important part of adjusting." Bly stated with a shitty grin of his own, "For example, your girlfriend Fiona…"

Michael chuckled before going straight faced, "She's not my girlfriend,"

Bly nodded, "Yeah, I know… on again off again. That is a complicated relationship man, I've been listening to the surveillance tapes and you know what I think, is that you both have some issues."

"One mans opinion,"

Bly nodded, "That's true," he admitted before looking around, "She is coming here to meet you isn't she?"

Michael sipped his drink as Bly checked his watch.

"If my information is correct, both she and your friend Harry should be here shortly," he mused just in time for a Fiona to pull up with Harry sitting in the passenger seat, "Hey what do you know, there she is." he smiled before turning to look at Michael, "Mike she's a really fine looking girl, she does take risks though doesn't she? That car was stolen three weeks ago and if you look inside that trunk… it seems like they've been doing some gun dealing,"

"They can handle themselves," Michael stated while finishing his drink.

Bly grinned, "No, you should talk to them, because if they get caught, you may never be able to sort out those thorny relationship issues with her,"

A police siren came from the distance and Michael jumped into action.

-X-

Harry leaned foreword in his seat as Michael came running, "That… isn't a good sign," he muttered before hastily turning and jumping into the back just in time for Michael to open the door with a white cloth.

"GO!" he urged before Fiona hit the gas and sped down the road, "Bly set you two up,"

"Bly?" Fiona repeated.

Harry got settled in the back, "That dirty wanker,"

Fiona made a hard right making Harry slam into the door with a curse as a police car pulled behind them.

"You got guns in the trunk?" Michael asked looking over the seat to see the lone police cruiser.

"I cracked my bloody skull on the window," Harry called.

Fiona looked at Michael, "A few semiautomatics,"

"Do you even care?" the British ex-spy asked loudly.

They ignored him, "Michael they were selling Browning 9mm's for two hundred a piece," Fiona told him happily.

"I'm seeing stars… blacking out,"

Michael hit the dashboard with his hand, "You got unregistered weapons in stolen car, Fi!"

"You know," Fiona started while speeding around a corner, and taking off her sunglasses, "You have always had a problem with my work. I have always supported you,"

"I'm helping people, your running guns!" he shot back, raising his voice, "There's a big difference,"

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Harry yelled from the back, leaning up between them, "You can continue this back at the loft but I swear that if we get arrested I'm gonna shove my loafers up your arses,"

They agreed and Fiona swerved into a parking garage, slamming on the breaks just a little ways from the ramp before all three got out of the car.

"See you two back at the loft!" Michael called as they split up, running and leaping over the edge of the wall and into a hidden alleyway while Fiona bolted down the stairs.

When both were out of sight, Harry pulled out his wand and unlocked the trunk with an unlocking charm as he heard more sirens closing in. He figured that he had at least a couple minutes before the police came in with back up so he quickly picked up the small duffle bag full of pistols and charmed the tire iron into a portkey just in time to vanish before the cops came in.

Appearing a quarter mile away from Michael's loft, he walked up the sidewalk towards the club parking lot that it was over and made it in and up the steps without any trouble. While he had earned their trust and friendship, they hadn't seen fit to give him a key yet though, not that it was a problem. With a quick charm, he opened the door and walked in, moving over to the single cushioned chair that just so happened to be Michaels favorite where he sat down right after dropping the bag onto the bed.

He and Fiona had been getting along fabulously, despite the slight age difference and questionable pasts. They shared a passion for weaponry and ordinance that bordered on the edge of being a neurological problem and had a tendency not to care if someone had to get shot, although he hadn't openly stated his view on the last job. It was kind of weird too, Fiona could make explosives out of things you could buy from a hardware store and knew how to handle it and he could make a small batch and make it explode with twice the power.

The door to the loft opened and he looked up to see Fiona walk in, waving back to someone outside.

"You got here quick," He mused broadly as she turned to see him.

Fiona blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting him to be there before her, "I got a ride, nice old man named Hubert." she told him while closing the door, "but how'd you get here so quick?"

He shrugged, "I have my ways," he smirked while nodding to the bag, "I brought you a present,"

Fiona saw the duffle bag and perked up, "My Browning's!" she cheered while walking over and laying provocatively on the mattress, opening the bag and kicking her legs slowly in the air while pulling out one of the pistols.

She pulled the slide back and smiled at him hotly, "You sure know how to treat a lady," she grinned while pulling herself to the edge of the bed and pushing her guns out of the way.

He watched as Fiona slid around and off the bed, before moving over to him and straddling his waist with a sexy smirk, "Fiona…" he started softly as leaned down and kissed his cheek, "We really shouldn't… not here, the surveillance…"

Fiona leaned back still smirking at him and taking this time to rub her backside against his lap, "I already disabled the cameras… and their listening devices…" she explained as her rubbing slowly got rougher, soon turning from little back and forth motions to hard dry humps.

"But… Michael…"

Fiona huffed, grabbing him by the ear and yanking, making him hiss at her, "Listen here Harry, Michael isn't going to show up for an hour or two, he won't come straight here to make sure he isn't followed."

Harry grabbed her hips, "That may be, but Michael is… well somewhat of a friend, it'd be like betraying him,"

"We aren't in a relationship Harry," Fiona pointed out, "He cares about me but all he's worried about is that damn burn notice," she huffed before smacking his hands away from her hips, "I'm a woman, I have needs too…"

He felt his resolve weaken, all of his fortitude rushing straight between his legs as she pressed her rear harder into his lap and massaged his manhood while rubbing his shoulders with a slurry smile.

"Your one of the best guys around here," Fiona cooed to him, inwardly smirking as she saw the weakening look on his face, "Your handsome, funny… you know how to shoot a gun," she paused while looking down at the black T-shirt and jeans he was wearing before sliding her hand across his chest, "It doesn't have to be official, we can even hide it from Sam and Michael if you want."

Harry's only answer was to lean up and meet her mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her tight as they deepened the kiss.

He knew Michael had feelings for her but didn't want to risk hurting her should he get back in, he could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her and seemed content just by her presence. At first he planned to just stand back and not get in their way, to let their love blossom when the time came, but if Michael was going to continue to emotionally ignore what was right in front of him then fuck him. At least Fiona agreed to keep it hidden from the others, learning that the girl you like is taking it from another man, especially the one who's helping you, can really put a strain on the working relationship.

Harry grabbed Fiona's ass and stood up, pulling away and breaking the kiss before smirking, "We keep this a secret… agreed?"

She nodded before yelping as he threw her onto the foot of Michaels bed, making her bounce slightly and wrinkle the kaki skirt and shirt she had wore to the gun deal, "Oh I like how this is going!" she huffed before going for her belt, only for Harry to kneel down and stop her.

"No, we keep the clothes on, by the time we hear the gate open outside it'll be too late,"

No Lemons… period

Harry fixed his pants and fell back onto the chair, "We're defiantly doing that again," he said in a tired daze. Sex was the ultimate exercise, run ten miles in a flat out sprint and you'll still be able to have sex, but if you try it the other way around and you'd be lucky to make it out to the street, especially with the beautiful female grinning from the bed.

Fiona's phone rang and to his shock, and hidden shame, she stood up with a slight limp and answered it with a normal sounding 'Hello?'.

He watched as she turned, swaying her hips just a little more than usual while walking towards the steps of the raised metal loft inside the loft, turning to wink at him before heading up while talking to whoever it was while he grabbed a magazine that was laying next to the seat.

A few minutes later Michael showed up, surprised at Fiona had been and questioning them about how they got here so quick. They said the same thing as before while Fiona asked if Bly had in fact set them up, walking down the steps and towards the fridge with Michael following behind.

"He wasn't going to arrest you," Michael told her while stepping up behind her to grab a yogurt, "He knew I'd save you,"

Fiona ducked under his arm with a laugh, "Save me?" she mocked while opening the top and grabbing a spoon by the sink, "I don't saving,"

"The point is, it was a message to me to shut up and accept that I've been burned for good or my friends and family are fair game," he droned after getting a yogurt and a bottle of water from the fridge, turning and grabbing a spoon as well.

Harry snorted softly while turning the page but they didn't hear him, honestly he believed that Michael should accept it and stop hunting down the reason for him being burned, but that was just his opinion.

Fiona hummed and stepped next to Michael, "I see… I'm just curious… which one am I?" she asked him while acting like she hadn't just been bent over on his bed just a while ago by Harry and swallowed his semen.

"Can we discuss this later?" he replied, turning his head and looking at Harry, silently saying 'not around him'. "after everything is handled?"

"So after this business with Bly is finished we can discuss us?"

As Michael turned to the fridge to return the water, Fiona blew a kiss to Harry who hid a smirk behind the magazine.

"Sure,"

"I don't suppose killing him can expedite things will it?"

Michael gave her a look, "No Fi," he scolded, "He's the best lead I have… but if I'm going to war with Bly… I need to put some cash together…"

Harry was reading a surprisingly interesting article he found in the magazine about tanning, which pointed out some of the dangers of skin-cancers when he noticed that the two had gotten very quite. In all seriousness he had stopped listening after Fiona blew that kiss at him so when he looked over the top of the book, he were slightly surprised to notice that they were looking at him.

"What?"

Michael gave a small smile, "Harry, I'm going to need to put around ten grand together to get at Bly,"

He shrugged, "So get another job," he said before going back to his article only to freeze and look back up at him with a serious expression, "You mean you want me to give you the money?"

The man gave him a grin.

"And how prey tell would you pay me back… plus the 10 percent interest?"

That wiped the small grin off his face, either he could get the money from Harry and still have to find a job to pay him back or just find a job and use it.

He huffed, "I'll call Lucy,"

Harry snickered, "Tell her I said hey"

-X-

The job he was given was rather simple, this man named Ernie needed help with a gang extorting money from his neighborhood every few days and terrorized anyone who tried to resist. Basically the plan was to scare the hell out of them by making them think that they were up against someone much scarier than themselves.

So Michael dressed up in his badass psycho clothing, busted up Ernie's shop to hide their connection, then beat up some of the guys collecting money. He continued to do this, scaring the hell out of the crews until Concha, the boss had him brought in.

To make a long story short she asked him to kill his clients and then told her partner who was more like an assistant Diego, to kill him. Michael got to Diego first, saying that Concha told him to kill him which didn't surprise Diego at all. The man offered to take care of Concha himself with the bomb that Michael got from Fi and Harry before disappearing, saying that he'd never have to see him again.

As it turned out Michael never really needed the money, he had Barry the money launderer make it look like he and Bly were working together. Using records and photos, Michael put together a file that could kill Bly's future and blackmailed him into giving him the copy of his agency file and leaving him alone. After it was all said and done he gave the rest of the money back to Ernie, minus a few bucks for the expenses and enjoyed reading his falsified file.

-X-

After Michael got his Dossier, he spent the greater part of three days pouring over it like it held the answer to everything in life… although as much as he loved being a spy it wasn't that far off.

Sam did his thing with Veronica, going on dates and going to classes with her to bond, especially after Bly came by to apologize for tricking her into thinking that Sam had been cheating on her.

Fiona on the other hand was starting on a little side project for some extra cash, she was friends with a bail bondsmen who gave her odd jobs and since Michael had his face buried in that file like a thirteen year old with a playboy, Harry was the first to be called for backup.

"So who are you looking for?" he questioned while she sat on his couch. They didn't want to hurt the bail jumper too bad so they decided to stop by his place to pick some things up.

Fiona leaned back and relaxed on his sofa watching as he carried out a green ammo box from his bedroom and set it on his coffee table, "His name is Thomas McKee," she replied loudly as he walked back into his room and returned with a black plastic case, "I got a tip that his staying at the Victor,"

Harry nodded, "So…" he started while opening the latch on his ammo box, "You think these will work?"

She sat up as he pulled out a handful of loose shotgun shells, the primer was a shiny brass and the casing was off-white with 'Beanbag' on the side in black lettering, "A cop friend of mine sold them to me when they were cleaning out the riot equipment rooms, they replace the rounds every once and awhile and usually just destroy them."

Fiona took one with a small giddy smile, "I love these things!" she sighed, "I get to shoot people and not worry about killing them."

Harry grinned, "Then you'll love these," he said while opening the smaller black case. Inside were two Serbu Super Shorty Shotguns, measuring just over a foot long with a pistol grip handle and a folding foregrip on the front it was a perfect concealable shotgun that fit into most beach bags and some pocketbooks. Too bad they didn't meet length requirements and were illegal. The thing held three rounds in the tube in one in the chamber.

"Harry one day you have to show me your armory," Fiona said while loading rounds into the gun and making him nod.

"I just might, oh and just incase," he started while pulling out a taser from his back pocket, handing it to her.

Fiona took the taser and put it into her purse while placing a few extra beanbag rounds in her fanny pack as Harry picked up his shotgun and expertly threw one round into the chamber, pushed the handle forward and loaded three into the tube. It was a police technique taught to speed load a shotgun on the field, the idea was to always have one ready to fire while you were reloading. An idea that MI6 trainers adopted.

The Victor Hotel was on the beach so both were wearing beach clothing, Fiona had a beach bag with a towel inside so hiding the shotgun was simple for her. Harry on the other hand had some swimming trunks, a tank top and a unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt like what Sam wore so he took a strap and wrapped it around his chest and back underneath the shirt so it was hidden on his back. It would be a bitch to reach and aim but with shotguns you really didn't need to aim.

"Well Fi you ready to go bag us a bail jumper?" he asked after a minute, "I cleaned out my trunk and made sure there was nothing in there that he can use… unless he has the strength to rip a padlock off." the last part was muttered but ignored as they walked out of the house and climbed into Harry's yellow and black Shelby before they pulled out and drove towards the beach.

Parking a little ways down the street from the Victor hotel, Harry stepped out of his car and shut the door while Fiona grabbed her bag and shouldered it. They walked down the sidewalk a little while discreetly looking at the hotel before Harry noticed that a yellow jeep with a soft-top had custom plates reading TOMCKEE.

"Fi something tells me that this was a little too easy…" he said just in time to hear a woman scream.

Over near the steps of the Victor a man had rushed out and knocked over a woman, causing her to scream. He apologized and tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away, so he turned around and started walking. The man matched the pictures Fiona had and was dressed in light blue jeans and a cream colored blazer with a pink undershirt.

Harry chuckled at her as she gave him a smile, "Is it always this easy for…" he trailed off as a hulking man ran out of the Victor looking around wildly with a badge around his neck and a pistol on his hip, "Who's that?"

Fiona put her hands on her hips, "Wayne Ray, I may have snagged a few of his bounties." she informed him with a smirk.

Wayne pulled his pistol on Thomas and yelled for him to freeze, only for the man to yelp and bolt away.

Harry and Fiona started moving, "I'll take Thomas you take Ray!" she called to him and making him laugh, "Piece of cake!"

Thomas turned down an alley and Ray followed, Harry sprinted as fast as he could in his flip-flops and football tackled the man, bouncing off of him as they both fell.

"Hey watch where your going you stupid mother fucker!" he screamed to the man as he pushed himself up.

Ray stood, glaring at him before turning and running down the ally.

Harry stood and hissed, when he fell the shotgun on his back had dug in and nearly broke something, not to mention that he had took the full force of the impact, which was like running into a wall. Cursing, he followed while moving his gun around, he was getting even with that bastard.

Thomas ran, his adrenalin blurring his thoughts as he turned a corner and came to a dead end. Spinning around he whimpered as he saw Wayne Ray blundering into the alley and catch sight of him with a grin.

"End of the line McKee!" he chuckled.

Harry stepped up behind the man and cleared his throat, shotgun in hand, "Yeah for you!"

Ray turned around and saw the shotgun just in time to hear a resounding bang before a blinding pain in her thigh sent him to his knees.

Harry pumped the shotgun and shot again, this time hitting the man in the torso and knocking the wind out of him just as Fiona came up and passed by, grabbing Thomas and zip tying his hands before pulling him along.

"Good shot!" she whispered as she passed by, pulling Thomas along with the taser jammed into his ribbs

Harry smirked at her then to the coughing man before picking up his shotgun shells and hiding the gun. No need for anyone to see him with it in public and cause a panic or for his fingerprints to be found on the shells.

"Please, please I didn't do it, I'm innocent, I swear!" Thomas pleaded as they made him walk to the Shelby, "I was set up,"

Fiona stopped and looked to him then to Harry who was bringing up the rear before sighing.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Fiona who was pushing Thomas into the back seat of the car instead of the trunk.

"HEY!"

Flinching, Harry turned around and saw Wayne Ray stagger out of the ally with a bad limp while holding his chest. "Tell me later!" he hurried and said before jumping in and cranking the car.

Fiona pushed the seat back and climbed in quickly, shutting the door just in time for Harry to burn rubber and peel out onto the street.

"So where do we deliver him?" Harry asked after a moment, slowing down as they were out of the area.

Fiona looked over to him with a smile, "We don't, he says he's innocent so he's coming home with us."

Thomas, still with his hand zip tied gave a wave, "Hi I'm Thomas!"

Turning and staring at them, he unnerved the man in the back as he drove without watching the road, "Why am I not surprised?"

"T-the road!" Thomas stuttered.

Fiona crossed her arms, "Well I'm not going to let an innocent man go to jail unless I'm sure of it, the least we can do is just to make sure."

"THE ROAD LOOK OUT!"

Turning the wheel slightly, Harry swerved out of the way of a honking garbage truck without looking and turned his head towards Thomas, "I know how to drive," he stated before looking to Fiona, "Now, why should you believe him? Any bounty you go after will say that their innocent."

"It's a girl thing,"

Harry shook his head, "So… you want to call Mike on this or should I?"

-X-

When Michael showed up to Fiona's little river side home to find a man with his hands zip tied and looking at Fiona's collection of snow globes while Harry cleaned a compact shotgun a few feet away on the couch while Fiona was making a sandwich for herself, he honestly wasn't surprised to hear the story behind it.

"Bounty Hunter… the point is to collect the bounty by turning him in," Michael pointed out, leaning with his back against Fiona's counter and looking at Thomas while Fi was leaning next to him and looking into the kitchen behind the bar, "What is the bounty again four-thousand?"

Fiona nodded, "Yeah but he's offering us eight just to clear his name Michael… hear him out."

Harry cut a glance to the man as he picked up a snow globe and shook it with a laugh. "Are you seriously that easily amused?" he asked the man after a minute, making him turn and look embarrassed.

Before he could answer Michael and Fi walked over and sat down as Thomas held one of the snow globes. Looking at Fi he held it up, "Man you've been like… everywhere,"

Fiona shrugged, still wearing the bikini top and skirt from earlier. "Yeah, I work a job buy a snow globe, some people say I'm sentimental,"

Michael cut in, "Why don't you explain your situation…"

The man nodded, turning and carefully setting the snow globe down before turning to face them, "I do ah… liquor promotions for the Hotels down on south beach. Now, I'm friends with the girl who night manages the Victor, a couple months ago I'm making a delivery and she shows me this… ah… like the thing you pin on your…" he poked at his shirt and tried to think of the word.

"A brooch?" Fiona supplied, making him nod.

"Right. They were holding it for a guest… Two-million bucks!"

Michael crossed his legs, "She showed this to you why?"

He laughed, "Cause it's worth two million bucks man! I mean the thing had a huge rock…" he trailed off before sighing, "Anyway… it gets stolen and my friend gets fired for showing me the brooch… and the cops arrest me!"

"I'm guessing that there's more than that," Michael droned.

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, I have an access card, for the office for late night deliveries. I lost it and someone used it to rip off the brooch."

Michael had this face little smile on his face, he really thought that it was a bunch of-

"I want to help him,"

Harry looked to Fiona as Michael turned to her with a 'I can't believe you,' look. "I'm in," he agreed only for Michael to look at him with the same look as he had Fiona.

-X-

In the end Michael agreed to help and called Sam for a favor to talk to Barry. After making sure that Fiona was ok with keeping Thomas there at her place he waited for Sam to give him the information before he and Harry left to go get some information from a fence named Cristo who dealt in stolen jewelry.

"Rather nice place huh?" Harry called as he snooped through Cristo's belongings in his living room while waiting for the man to return.

"He sells stolen jewelry, of course he'd keep a part of it." Michael called back from the Kitchen, "Oh looks like Cristo left something in the freezer."

Harry chuckled at that and felt under the couch, "He left something under here too,"

Standing up with a necklace box in hand, Harry walked around the couch and into the kitchen where he found Michael eating some chips and dip from the fridge while holding a gold and emerald bracelet.

"You know some people have dust bunnies under the couch," he started while opening the box and finding a beautiful platinum chain with a diamond pedant, "I've never seen someone with platinum chains hiding there,"

A little while later a car pulled up and a man in a tan business suit came in, locking the door and going to cut off his alarm, only to find that someone had cut the wires. Nervous, the man slowly walked in to find a man sitting at his table with a bag of chips and a smile, "Your out of salsa,"

Harry walked up from behind him while his attention was on Michael and grabbed his wrist, twisting it violently and making him drop the pistol as a loud popping noise came from his arm before throwing him down.

Michael stood and grabbed the pistol as Harry zip tied Cristo's hands behind his back, "Mm, that looked like it hurt,"

"Who are you two?"

"Let's not talk about us, let's talk about what we want. We're looking for a piece of jewelry, 30kt, spider looking thing sound familiar?"

Cristo tugged at his bindings, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Michael huffed, "Gotta do this the hard way," he muttered before pulling the mans phone out of his pocket, Harry clapped his hands telling him to pass it and he threw it over.

"Wait what are you doing that's mine!"

Harry chuckled, "That's the idea," he smirked before leafing through the contacts, "Oh this one looks promising,"

"Stop it!"

Harry hit the talk button and walked over to the table sitting down where Michael had been sitting and waiting for it to pick up, "Oh hello… oh this is Tom, your fence Cristo gave my your number, he called you a son of a bitch but you see I'm in some problems with a cartel and Cristo said that it was ok to drop your name… hello?"

He looked over to Cristo who was gaping and pale, "You know your friends are assholes, maybe…" he randomly picked the next one and grinned, "Oh Jasmine… sounds beautiful."

"Hello? Ah yes Cristo gave me this number, said that for a few bucks you'd get on you knees and…" He stopped and looked at the phone before looking to Cristo, "She hung up too!"

"OK stop! I got a call about the Brooch, but the guy was an amateur, he thought you could sell something like that on the streets. He got all pissed off when I said that he better hand on to it for at least six months. I told him that I'd look for a buyer but he needed the cash quick, I think that he's planning on moving it in Europe."

"What's his name,"

Cristo shook his head but began to panic as he heard his phone beep again, the sound it always made when going into his contacts, "NO I mean I don't know!" he said hurriedly, "But I have his phone number."

Harry and Michael looked at each other and shrugged, "Good enough."

-X-

The next morning Sam had one of his cop buddies find out about that number Michael and Harry got from Cristo, as it turns out the number belonged to the owner of the Hotel, a paranoid man by the name of Lawrence Henderson. Armed with this information he went to Fiona's to tell Thomas the news and met Harry who had spent the night there for extra security, staying up at night while Fiona and Thomas slept.

"The guy who owns the Victor did this to me?" Thomas repeated with a stressed groan, "I don't even know him,"

"I don't either," Harry groaned while laying back on an armchair, his arms crossed over his chest with the Serbu Shotgun between his arms and chest, "Now please be quite, I've been up for twenty-four hours and my head has a conga line dancing through it."

Thomas muttered an apology and stood up, walking across the room and past the door leading to the front with a shaky breath.

"Hard or easy, your choice!"

Turning to the voice, Thomas yelped at the sight of Wayne Ray standing on the other side of Fiona's glass door. Scrambling out of sight, Fiona and Michael stepped over to see who it was just in time for Ray to break the glass and start to unlock the door.

"Take Thomas out the back," Michael told Fiona

"No I think I'll-"

"FI!"

Fiona huffed and followed Thomas out through the back as Michael stepped up to meet Wayne, "Can we talk?"

Wayne snorted, "I'm through talking," he said while walking around him only for Michael to push him into the wall and back into the kitchen area.

Harry's eyes opened, both were red and burning from tiredness as he heard Michael trying to fight a well trained man both taller and tougher than him. Standing up, he glared at the two. Michael was on his back with Wayne chocking him so he took the safety off and took aim at Wayne, pulling the trigger and once again shooting him with a beanbag round.

Wayne screamed at it impacted him in the small of his back, the pain temporarily paralyzing him before a sharp swift crack to the head knocked him unconscious.

Michael looked up to Harry who held his gun like a bat, "Thanks,"

"Whatever, If you need me I'm going home, I'm to tired to deal with you anymore for now,"

To be continued…

-X-

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7: REWRITTEN

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 7 REWRITTEN

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

**Michael's Narrations**

-X-

AN: people looking to see Dobby or Winky will be disappointed, I doubt that they will show up again

There is a Duke Nukem easter egg in here from one of the previews, Hail to the King baby!

-X-

After dragging Wayne Ray, shoe-in for worlds largest bounty hunter, out of Fiona's and onto the front lawn, Michael and Fi took Thomas over to the loft while Harry took his car home and went to sleep. Michael wasn't too thrilled at the idea of their client hiding out in his loft but Fiona's wasn't safe anymore since Wayne found them there.

"Really guys, I don't want to cause problems," Thomas started while sitting on the edge of Michaels mattress, "I'll just stay at a motel,"

Thomas had listened to them talk and Michael really didn't sound too pleased with him staying, so he really didn't want to cause a problem with the guy he was counting on to clear his name.

Fiona shook her head, "No don't be silly, those are the first places that guys like Wayne check for bail jumpers." She told him while walking over and sitting next to him, patting him on the back, "Besides, Michaels fine with you staying here,"

Turning around and giving another fake smile, Michael nodded.

Thomas nodded slowly, "Thank you… oh ah, where's that other guy? You know the one with the shotgun?" He wouldn't admit it to Michael but he honestly felt safer with the other guy around, when he couldn't sleep the night before, he went into the living room and found him armed with his gun and sitting on an armchair with both the front door and the sliding glass backdoor in view, wide awake and completely silent.

"Harry?" Fi supplied the name, making Thomas nod, "Oh he didn't get much rest yesterday, he stayed up all morning and night yesterday so he'll be out of it for awhile."

What the two didn't know was that when Thomas woke up from Fi's spare bedroom, she also woke up. Once Thomas finally went back to sleep a little while later, she came out and… well there was a reason Harry was so tired and didn't get much rest. She suspected that Harry had pulled the same trick she sometimes did and drugged him, because how he managed to sleep through the sounds of her version of foreplay, which could be compared to a martial arts tournament, she would never know.

"In any case," Mike interjected while Fiona stood up from the mattress, "Cristo is setting up a meeting with Lawrence, Sam will be the middleman, all I have to do is convince Lawrence to being the stone out into the open and get him busted."

Thomas nodded, "Sounds simple enough,"

Michael blinked, "That sounded simple?"

-X-

When Harry woke up and rolled out of bed, he was surprised to find that it was now a little past 10 in the morning, "Damn… haven't done that in years, wonder why I slept so long…"

A phantom pain in his chest answered the question as he remembered Fiona sucker punching him and…

"Oh yeah… that's right,"

Stripping out of he shorts he had been too tired to take off yesterday, Harry shuffled into his bathroom and to the shower.

Exiting feeling clean and refreshed, Harry dried off and went into his room, which was connected to his bathroom, and opened his dresser. He pulled on a pair of boxers, a wife beater, and a pair of socks before moving on to his closet and finding himself a pair of jeans and a nice button-up short sleeve shirt made to wear around the Miami heat, it really breathed nicely.

Sliding into his shoes and pulling on a plain leather belt, he summoned his 45 pistol and slid it under his unbuttoned shirt and beneath his belt before summoning his car key and locking up the house.

A quick drive over to the loft later and Harry was knocking on the door to Michaels loft just as Sam and Fi were making a plan with Michael. They explained what he missed the previous day and soon he was standing next to Sam while Thomas sat on the steps to the smaller loft/computer area.

"Ok, Lawrence needs the money, he just thinks it's too risky to move the brooch now," Michael began.

"So what do we do?" Thomas questioned making the four of them glance over at him.

"Convince him it's too risky to stay put. Now I've already planted the idea that someone might be trying to steal it. We need to back that up, push on his paranoia, motivate him to sell,"

Harry hummed, "I'll handle that, one of my… specialties is infiltration, can't be to hard to make it look like someone's scouting the place for a heist."

"But he said that his place was impossible to get into," Thomas cut him while standing up and walking over.

Turning to Thomas with a raise eyebrow Harry smirked, "I never said that I was going in… although a few well placed explosives, a sniper or two, maybe a heavy machinegun and some tear gas…" slowing to a halt from the looks Michael and Sam were giving him, the first being a 'Get serious' and the last being a 'Really?' while Fiona had one of her, 'I agree with him let's blow everything to hell and pepper it with some high-velocity round to get things done' looks.

"We want to get Lawrence arrested… not start World War three," Michael stressed.

Harry raised his hands in surrender and looked away, "Whatever you say,"

"But like he was suggesting, we'd need a small army just to get in,"

Harry snorted, "Small army? I was talking about just the four of us,"

Once again seeing their looks Harry backed off, "Fine, I'll get to work,"

"Mikey, me and Fi will help him, you get ready for your meeting with the Libyans" Sam told him while Michael gave a grateful nod, walking around his table and going to get ready.

As Michael pulled on his usual suit and left, Fiona slid over closer to Harry and fluttered her eyes, "So… what were you saying about a machinegun?"

-X-

So while Michael was gone off to his little meeting, Sam stayed with Thomas while Fiona and Harry took Sam's older model blue car, which was much harder to ID later on than a bright yellow Shelby sports car, and drove to Lawrence's compound to take pictures of the security.

"You know," Fiona started while sitting behind Harry in the back with a camera in hand, "Sam's romantic side is… well shocking,"

Harry laughed, "I know, he really doesn't look like the romantic type,"

"I mean it's Sam!" she stressed, taking a picture of each security camera, the gates, some guards, and the wall as he slowly drove passed. "And that woman is buying him a Cadillac!"

Harry whistled, "Nothing quite say's love like a fifty thousand dollar car… although anything would be better than this little bucket!"

"Oh it's not that bad," Fiona replied with a smirk in the rearview mirror, "It's got a wonderfully big back seat,"

"Well a lot of good it's doing me up…" he trailed off and turned his head back at her as she smiled, "Are you asking me what I think you are?"

She grinned at him, "Nope, now suffer."

"How cruel," he muttered as they drove off before turning on the radio, only for an old song by Louis XIV called Pledge of Allegiance to come on, making him smirk as she pouted at him, officially beating her at the sex pokes.

"Now that's just not fair," she shot from the back while crossing her arms.

"Heh, suffer,"

-X-

Later all throughout the day, the three of them took turns planting evidence of scouting or preparation for a heist, using a powerful set of laser pointers, they damaged the light sensitive chips in the cameras and turned them into lawn ornaments. Sam also stopped by Madeline's and grabbed a handful of cigarette butts from the ashtray to scatter around in a place near the wall along with an old camera lens. Fiona bribed a guard who soon called it in to his boss and Harry snuck in and cut the lock off of a breaker box in broad day-light to make it look like someone was planning on cutting the power.

By the end of the day, Sam had gotten a call from Lawrence wanting to sell the brooch and get rid of it.

Harry wasn't sure what happened then, something about Lawrence bringing in Cristo and beating the answers out of him and thinking that Michael was the one planning the heist, all he knew for certain was that Mike had barely escaped and the tricks they pulled before had worked too well.

Lawrence was going to move the brooch and using that bracelet from Cristo, they got Barry to look into where Lawrence might hide the thing. They would have to wait until the next day to find out though, it was late and from what they knew about the thief, he would wait until the bank was least crowded to hide it there, the only question was which.

"So Miami's Dade Trust?" Harry questioned as sat in a stolen truck a little ways away from the bank.

The plan was simple enough, Fiona and Harry would block the roads to make it look like a prepared escape route, while Sam positioned himself across the street on the top floor of the building with a rifle and a spark-gape transmitter that would block out the radio signals. All in all when Lawrence pulls up with his armed team, it would look like he was planning to rob the bank.

"Yeah, why you do your banking here?" Sam asked from his perch, looking down at the street and waiting for the go from Mike, who was waiting by Lawrence's to see when he left.

"I have an account and a safety deposit box here, their security is pretty air tight. They don't keep records of what's there either."

"What you got there?" Fi questioned from her stolen car.

"Sixteen million dollars worth of stolen Nazi gold,"

"…"

"…"

"… Did you really expect me to tell you what I got there?"

Michael came over the line telling them that Lawrence was on the way so they all did their things. Harry and Fi ditched the cars in the middle of the roads and Sam shot out the security cameras before calling the police. When Lawrence pulled up, Mike called and taunted him, telling him to look up at the building where he saw Sam. Scared, the man had his men draw their guns only to be arrested by the police.

Walking over to where Michael was standing, Harry crossed his arms and watched as Lawrence was cuffed and thrown into a squad car, screaming out denials and lies to try and get out of the hole he was now in.

Fiona made her way over and smirked at the sight too, "All of this to clear the name of an innocent man. Now that's noble, you should be proud,"

Reaching into his coat, Michael grabbed his sunglasses and put them on before looking at Fiona, "You know who I did this for." he said before turning around as she gave a satisfied little smile.

-X-

"I don't see why your not joining me for this," Fiona sighed into her Bluetooth headset while laying back on the hood of the Charger, having borrowed it from Michael.

Harry shifted on the bench across the street, cursing under his breath at the uncomfortable design, "First of all we're tricking that towering oaf Wayne, secondly… people tend to hold a grudge when you shoot them three times with a 12 gauge beanbag round and brand them over the head with said gun" he murmured while peering up and down the street, "Speaking of oafs, here he comes driving a grey Range Rover,"

Wayne pulled into the parking lot and got out, walking around the front of the vehicle and looking at Fiona, "Alright I'm here, what couldn't you tell me over the phone?"

"Bondsmen won't have anything to do with me now that you told them I was aiding and abetting," she snapped, banging on the hood and signaling for Thomas to get out of the car, his hand zip tied. "So I was thinking, when you collect your bounty, maybe we could split it,"

Wayne gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Yeah, that's what you thought huh? I wouldn't be expecting a check anytime soon," He then pulled Thomas by the arm, telling him to 'come on'.

Fiona sighed, "Well consider it a 'I'm sorry shooting you three times and bashing you over the head' then,"

Holding the man by the arm Wayne asked, "Why'd you wait so long to turn him in?"

"He was gonna pay us off… but his check bounced,"

Wayne turned, figuring that she deserved it and pulled out his cell before calling in that he had McKee in his custody and was bringing him in. Only to be told that McKee no longer had a bounty on his head.

Thomas pulled away and separated his hands, showing that the zip ties around his wrist weren't attached before laughing and nearly skipping back to the Charger.

"That's real cute, you know Fiona next time-"

"Yeah, yeah!" she interrupted while sliding off the hood, "I've heard it before," the two got into the Charger and left, leaving Wayne Ray standing by his car feeling stupid.

A few blocks down the street they stopped and let Harry in.

Snickering, he pulled out a handful of wires from his pocket and showed them, "Old Wayne Ray's gonna have a time trying to crank his car with half the ignition leads ripped out,"

Shocked and impressed, Fiona giggled at that while wondering how he managed to get into Wayne's vehicle without them noticing but shoved the thoughts aside as they dove off, leaving a bunch of wire falling into the gutters as Harry tossed them out.

_To be continued…_

-X-

Review


	8. Chapter 8: REWRITTEN

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 8 REWRITTEN

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

**Michael's Narrations**

-X-

AN: I may skip some episodes, for example, this chapter is starting out on 1x10 (Season 1, Episode 10)

-X-

"So let me get this straight…" Harry started while helping Michael out of his handcuffs, which were too short for him to reach with his own hands, "You went to get a fake ID and got caught by that overweight blob down at the photo place, not only that but said blob's name is Jumbo?"

Michael sighed, having heard the same from Fiona on the way over, "Can you get me out of this or not?" he asked irritably, "If not then move,"

"Don't be such a baby," Harry muttered, twisting the bobby pin that Fiona supplied violently and causing the cuff to open, "I'm only jerking your chain,"

Pulling his hand out of the cuff, Michael took over the lock picking for his other cuff while Harry walked off to get a beer from the fridge like Fi had done.

"I still need a fake ID to get to DC, I'll have to ask Lucy for a favor." he spoke while finally unlocking the other cuff, dropping them on top of his toolbox and taking Fiona's advice to always carry a bobby pin, clipping it in his wallet before going to get changed.

All three of them left at the same time and since Fiona had rode with him to go get his fake ID, which turned out to be a trap, he asked if she wanted him to drop her off at his place.

"No Michael, you run along and go see Lucy about that ID," she told him while walking over to Harry's car, "Harry will drop me by there,"

Harry nodded, "Yeah Mike it's no trouble at all,"

With that, Harry got into the drivers seat while Michael got into his own car and left.

Short Lemon start

He and Fi talked about a few things on the way until they arrived where she invited him in. He agreed and followed her into her living room, shutting the door before grabbing her from behind.

"Oh you cheeky bastard!" Fiona hissed after a minute of struggling, finding herself facedown on her floor with a pair of handcuffs binding her hands behind her back while Harry straddled her backside and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Please," he chuckled, "As if you weren't planning on doing the same thing,"

She struggled in vain against the cuffs and even tried to flip herself over but he held her firmly to the ground.

"No, no, no, Fi," Harry scolded, "This is payback for zip tying my hands together last time,"

Unable to move much, Fiona endured a few minutes of kisses, nips, licks, and full on bites before Harry stood, pulling her along and slapping her rear when she tried to move away.

"Always a fighter huh?" he asked while she huffed, her face bright red. "Well your going to have to stop that and be good if you want to feel good,"

"Ahh, but I'm not a good girl!" she gasped out as his hand hiked up the front of her dress and rubbed her between the legs, only to gasp again when his other hand pinched her nipple.

Harry pulled her along with him towards the couch and…

(FILE LOCKED)/ SCANING… SYSTEM ERROR#A9-14-93C… CONTACTING ADMIN

System Message From ADMIN: Your computer does not have the appropriate clearance to read this section, it has been marked CLASSIFIED. Please return with the appropriate clearance to read this section or not at all. Continuing to attempt to read this classified section will result in your termination. We know who you are, where you are, what you are, and what you are doing, no that is not us watching you and hiding behind those blinds is a useless gesture, we are all knowing and all powerful. If you believe that this is some kind of mistake and you do have clearance please feel free to take it up with the group of heavily armed men coming up to your door.

SCANNING… SKIPPING AHEAD TO APPROPRATE CLEARANCE LEVEL

-X-

Michael called the client and agreed to meet her at her hotel by the pool, arriving not long after to be greeted by a young mother with long blond hair wearing a tan sundress who was sitting under an umbrella by the pool. He had to admit that after hearing her story about how her husband was abusive and ran off with their son, which was legal since they were still technically married, he had become a little emotionally driven in this case as it hit so close to home with how his father was in the past.

Lucy's file on the case pointed out that he was still in the area, his credit cards hadn't been used, his passport wasn't used and any of the airports, and he hadn't rented any cars, the only thing was that was strange about it was that the place where he works was under investigation by the ATF.

Harry wasn't around much for the beginning of the job, he had left to go somewhere saying that it was business about his banking stuff and just seemed to vanish, even his car was still in the driveway of his home.

Anyway, Michael and Sam went to go check out the fathers place only to really find a bunch of Outdoorsmen magazines… oh and have a team of guys converge on the place, forcing them to escape through a hole in the wall after they kicked an air-condition unit out.

When Michael went back to talk with Evelyn, Fiona tagged along for the ride, interested in finding out why he was so vested with this job. When they left, she was a bit upset that he actually showed emotion and questioned him about it, that was when he made the mistake of saying 'If your going to act like this then maybe I should do this one alone,'. It pissed her off and so she agreed, getting out of the car and leaving him by himself.

Later that day, Michael met Sam who told him that he found out where Doug, the father, was staying. Leaving, he picked up Evelyn and thy both drove a ways out to a campground were Doug owned a small shack that he used when he went fishing or camping.

Once he arrived, he got out and confronted the man only to learn that Evelyn wasn't the man's wife, she was an assassin who used him to find Doug.

Michael managed to escape with Doug in one piece, using the bobby pin to make a makeshift trigger spring for his pistol after Evelyn removed his real one when they stopped for gas. It got one shot off but he used it to shoot a propane tank with a burning spray can duck taped to it, which gave them both enough time to run and jump into Doug's jeep and escape.

-X-

Arriving in Gringotts, Harry was once again greeted by Ragnok after the disorienting portkey trip and nearly throwing up the hotdog he had for lunch.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter," Ragnok exclaimed from the doorway as he had before, "It's been awhile… oh and thanks for sending that holiday fruit basket, muggle oranges from the states taste so much better directly from the source,"

Swallowing the bile, Harry nodded, "No problem, and thanks for the gift basket, chocolate galleons and frogs are a favorite of mine,"

He really hadn't celebrated Christmas in Miami and from what he heard from Sam and Fi neither did Michael. Michael wasn't on really good terms with his family, mainly his brother Nate, and had shown up for dinner at his moms. He on the other hand didn't have parents or siblings so he spent the night with a good friend named Jack Daniels.

The two walked down the halls and into Ragnok's office before starting to talk business. Securacorp wasn't his only investment, he had a few others under a different name and had Ragnok keep track of them. Besides the small fee that Ragnok was given from the returns, most went to orphanages around the world while only a small percentage went to his accounts.

He and Ragnok met every once and awhile to talk about them and to see if there was any other businesses that he wanted to invest in. Usually there was a few stacks of papers, each with a single business on it with all the details about the owner, their credit… est. He'd pick a few, check them out and decide on rather or not the invest and go home. But after meeting with Ragnok, he went down to one of his vaults and checked up on his armory.

Along with what he got from the Russians years ago, he had also procured a few more shipments during his travels. After a mission in Belgium, he had some off time while waiting for his flight back home, so he ordered himself a Belgian Waffle and picked himself up a case of P90's off a smuggler who didn't need them anymore. He also happened to stumble across a few shipments of HK MP5's and MP5K's in Nigeria, the gunrunning capital of the world.

He had no idea what he'd do with his entire arsenal, it wasn't like he had an army to arm and the most he had done with them was sell some pistols and sawed-off shotguns to some of Fi's biker friends.

With everything in order he returned to the Portkey station and left, returning to his Miami home and going to sleep, tired from his meeting and weapons check.

-X-

"So…" Harry began after meeting at the loft and finding the whole team there with another man and hearing what happened, "I leave for a day and a half… and you take a job which turns out to be a trick from an assassin for you to find her target whom she would kill and have it all blamed on you," he summarized before huffing, "I miss everything… but hey here's an idea, put… a… hollow-point… through… her… skull," he stressed.

Fiona nodded, "Bullets are cheap." she chirped while leaning on her elbow against the counter in the loft.

"If we go out there without a plan were exposed," Michael explained while disagreeing with the idea, standing by the window across from his fridge and looking out, "She's more than happy to keep killing people until we hand Doug over."

Fiona shrugged lightly, "She can come after me, I'm ready…"

"Yeah?" Michael exclaimed sharply, hitting the sink with his hand and turning around to the three of them as Harry walked over and sat on his green chair. "What about Sam?"

Sam nodded, "I'm game Mikey,"

"What about Harry?"

Harry smirked, "Gotta die someday," he shrugged, "But I have a couple hollow-points and slugs with her name on them."

"What if she comes after my mom?" Michael continued trying to point out that his idea was the best and safest, "My brother, Doug's son Jasper?"

"So we just sit here and wait?" Fi asked sounding with a unbelieving tone which made Sam nod.

"For once she's right Mike, we gotta do something,"

Throwing a hand towel aside Michael was getting annoyed and frustrated, "We're going to hand him over to the US attorney, get him into witness protection,"

Doug hugged his arms around his body, "Won't she still come after you?"

"Well handle that later," he replied before turning to Sam, "I need you to call the US attorney, tell them were bringing Doug in tomorrow morning."

"I'm on it Mike,"

"And ah… someone needs to go to my mom, see that she's safe, make her house secure," Mike continued.

"Think she's cooked dinner yet?" Sam asked with a straight face which made Michael crack a grin.

"I'm sure she'll heat something up for you Sam,"

Sam got up and finished his beer, "Then I'm on that too,"

"Fi I need you to prep an armed escort, and Harry… do you think you could find a bullet proof vest for Doug before tomorrow morning, Sam's it a little… well used,"

Harry nodded, "Sure I might have one in his size hanging in my closet," he mused while standing up, "Hell I might even stop by with Sam and help him out."

-X-

After stopping by his home and fishing out an old bulletproof vest from his days as Louis the gunrunner, Harry stopped outside of Madeline Westen's home and walked up to the door. Upon knocking, he was greeted by Sam, armed with a 12 gauge with Madeline peering from across the room holding a cigarette.

"Believe it or not this isn't the first time someone opened the door with a shotgun ready to kneecap me… although they had a double-barrel," he stated while looking down at that barrel.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Sam asked, having already left before Harry.

"What, you think you the only one looking for dinner?" he joked, "besides I had to stop by the house and pick up my old bullet-proof vest. Figured that I'd stop by,"

Sam stepped aside and Harry stepped in, waving to Madie who greeted him warmly, not surprised in the least that he had been a spy at one time just like Michael.

"Hi Harry, want some left over chicken? We were just about to warm it up" she called as Sam shut the door and locked it, walking into the living room with a smoke trail following close behind.

He nodded, "I'd love some,"

She smiled, "Great, I'll go on and get it out of the fridge,"

As she left Harry turned to Sam with a raise eyebrow, "You brought a shotgun?"

"What? Oh like didn't bring something of your own, if it wasn't for your British accent and lack of ovaries I could mistake you for Fi,"

Harry raise his T-shirt and showed the grip to his pistol, "Touché" he muttered while turning around and walking further into the living room.

"That's all you brought?" Sam asked after a minute, following behind him and setting the shotgun down on table.

He shook his head, "Of course not, I got a false bottom in my trunk with a lock on it, I have some toys in there just in case."

-X-

Bright and early the next morning everyone was preparing themselves and loading up at the loft. Michael was loading his SIG-Sauer before helping Doug put on the bullet-proof vest. Fiona was sliding shotgun shells into her shotgun before switching to load her small Beretta Tomcat, a small .32 ACP pistol the size of her palm. Sam already had his Beretta 9mm loaded and ready so he was chatting with Doug and making sure he knew that everything would be fine while Harry loaded two extra clips for his 45 and discreetly made sure that his wand was safely in place.

"We should get going," Fiona suggested after pumping the shotgun and sliding her pistol into place. "it'll be light soon."

They all nodded and Harry led the way outside, leading them to Sam's new Cadillac curiously of Veronica, and a silver SUV. Doug rode in the passenger seat with Sam in the Caddy and Fiona drove the SUV with Harry, taking an unpredictable route to their destination to discourage a road ambush.

-X-

Evelyn smirked from her vantage point on top of a building a ways away from the US Attorney's office and watched as the Cadillac pulled up with the SUV close behind. Watching as the three of them got out and covered the car she adjusted her sights and waited for her target to step out of the car.

"Drop it!"

-X-

Harry watched as Doug entered the building and into the protection of the US Attorney and the multiple cops they had around at all times. Doug was home free and not a shot was fired, it seemed that Michael had done it and had found the snipers perch.

Police sirens went off not moments later and soon he could hear one of the radios that Miami PD used go off, pattering about a call received just moments ago about someone falling from a rooftop and into an alley, killing themselves.

That didn't bode well.

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 9

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

**Michael's Narrations**

-X-

If you are just joining us after waiting for chapter number 9 to pop up and came straight here then you are so far behind that the US school education rankings are waving back at you. Please take this time to read chapters 3 through 8 once again, they have been rewritten and edited for your enjoyment… so enjoy them.

Also, did anyone else see the newest season premier for Burn Notice? Personally… I thought it sucked more than Nick Cannon's rap when he tried to diss Eminem. It hurt really. Although I missed the newest episode so I can't say anything about it yet so look forward to it on the next chapter.

-X-

Two days later, Michael found himself sitting along at a small table in the middle of a half busy café. Lucy had called and told him that his stuff was ready and that she wanted to talk so he offered to meet her here.

Evelyn… upon catching her, Michael threw a zip-tie over and had her tie her hands together at gunpoint. She did so but before he could do anything she sat down on the buildings edge and asked that if things had been different could they have been a thing.

He agreed that they could've been a great couple, there was no denying it but with how things were they could've only been in another life.

She got a jumpstart on that… literally.

With all that she knew, all her secrets and enemies, prison wasn't an option to her, falling backwards over the ledge and headfirst into the concrete was her only way out and she jumped at it.

"The indictments on Doug came down yesterday," Lucy told him while walking next to him and sitting down, wearing a black dress and a white belt as she set her purse next to her seat.

"That was quick,"

She nodded, "They found the leak in the US Attorneys office and Evelyn?" the woman explained before laughing, "Wow, they're gonna be working up her file for years, she was a very, very bad girl. I managed to keep you out of it so far, it'll take some work."

"I appreciate that Lucy," Michael told her with a small, nearly unnoticeable smile.

"Don't say I never did anything for you,"

"I never would," he responded, "Tell me about Doug and Jasper,"

Lucy smiled, "On their way to a new life in a undisclosed location… he's gonna have to come back for trial," she stopped and reached down into her purse, pulling out a picture, "He wanted you to have that,"

Michael took it and found it to be a recent picture of Doug playing with his son, the words, 'Thank you' written on the back.

Reaching back down again, the woman pulled out a file, "I have another present for you," she said while handing it over, inside was a drivers license, passport, birth certificate, and even a few doctors records. "They should get you to DC or wherever

Michael gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you Lucy,"

"It's the least I could do," she exclaimed, "What about your car, whatever it costs to repair I'll reimburse you,"

The exploding propane tank had done a number on it, shattering the glass and burning some of the upholstery while the hood was scratched and scorched. Not to mention that the radio had been stolen while it was sitting in the campground parking lot.

"Don't worry about it," he said waving it off, "I won't be here in Miami that much longer anyway,"

She gave a small, almost sad smile, "See you again?" she questioned after a moment, making him close the file and look at her.

"Maybe,"

She smiled and stood up with Michael doing the same, "Good luck Michael," she wished him after giving him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Reaching down she grabbed her purse and turned away, greeting Sam and he passed by.

"Hey Sam," greeted Michael as his buddy sat done in the chair that Lucy had just vacated.

"Mikey…" he returned before looking at the file, "So is that your new ID?"

"Yeah, with these I could get into the White House Pressroom."

Pressing his lips together, Sam took a breath and huffed, "I don't think your going to need it."

"Why?"

"I just got a call from my, one of the guys I asked to keep an eye out on this burn notice business… you might want to rethink your trip to DC,"

Michael looked over, "Why, what did he say?"

"The guy that burned you… turns out, you don't need to go up there to see him, he's coming down here to see you."

To be continued…

-X-

…

…

…

…Immediately

-X-

Over the next few days Michael was on edge, waiting in his loft for something to happen with this business about his burn notice. Soon he was doing sit-ups on an incline right in front of his door with his pistol easily in reach, nearly scaring Sam out of a few years when he walked in with a bucket of fried chicken while trying to hide from Veronica, saying that he needed a place to binge since she was going on a health spree.

He halfway agreed, letting Sam binge on his chicken but calling it a bucket of trans fat as he too liked to be healthy, yogurt for example. Not long after Sam showed up he got a message from someone and figured that it was Philip Cowan. Sam offered to ride along and be his backup just in case but when he arrived, there was a note and a old news clipping left for him. Looking over the edge he saw Cowan down on the street wagging his finger and pointing to Sam, meaning 'no friends'.

Later that afternoon his mother called, telling him that it was an emergency and that she needed him to come on over. He left as soon as he could but fearing that it was a trap, especially with all that was happening, he stopped by Harry's first.

"Damn it I told you I wasn't interested in any goddam- oh Mike!" Harry greeted while slinging the door open, wearing a tank top and cargo shorts with flip-flops, "What are you-"

Michael cut him off, "Harry this isn't a social stop, I need another gun. Mom called and with all that's going on…"

Harry nodded, "Come with me,"

Following the younger man into his home, Michael was led to a spare bedroom and stood by the door as Harry flipped the bare mattress over followed by the box springs and grabbed a hold of the carpet, pulling hard as the sound of popping came from the floor.

The carpet, a slightly taller blue fabric that was too short to be shag but to long to be standard gave way revealing a grey metal footlocker which he removed from it's hole and opened. Inside was a small armory with at least six pistols, three rifles, and a shotgun with boxes of the bullets needed for each.

"Here," he said picking up a nickel plated Smith and Wesson 639, "It's loaded with +P variant rounds,"

+P rounds are the attempts to improve the ballistics of the cartridge back in the early 90s, they had a much higher pressure loading than standard rounds and were sometimes called Overpressure Cartridges. These rounds were an improvement to standard ones.

"You want me to back you up?" Harry asked while grabbing another one, only for Michael to shake his head.

"Not yet, watch from a distance if it looks like I need help then come running,"

-X-

"Mom!" Michael called while opening the front door to his childhood home, his hand on the extra pistol he had, his SIG was low on ammo so he wanted to make sure he was prepared just in case before he could get more rounds.

Madeline was standing by her table, smoking and taking pills.

"I came as soon as I could, what's the problem?"

Turning around, Madeline walked around the table and over to him, "I got a phone call Michael I was scared,"

Relieved slightly, he stepped back outside to where he could see Harry standing on his porch with his arms crossed and waved him off, making him nod and walk back inside.

Walking back into the house, Michael shut the door and closed the blinds, "What kind of phone call?"

"It was for you, some man," she started while sounding nervous and frightened, "He wouldn't leave his name or a number, nothing, all he said was 'Vanburen Avenue' and then he hangs up, what's that suppose to mean?"

Michael walked up to her, knowing what it was already, "Oh it's just a friend," he told her only for her to look at him with narrowed eyes and a huff.

-X-

Harry huffed to himself as Michael signaled that it was ok, walking back inside to where he had a Saga 12k leaning next to his shoes while a set of grenades on a belt laid across a small table, the same one he laid his keys and stuff on at night.

"Shit, and I thought there'd be some action," he grumbled, snatching up the semi automatic shotgun and grenade belt.

-CLICK-

-PING-

Looking down he saw a pin on his finger and the belt on the floor while the handle keeping it from firing slid into the living room.

"Oh dear,"

-X-

"That isn't how friends behave Michael, alright… the way he said it… scared me,"

The sound of someone twisting the door handle to the front door surprised them. Grabbing his mother by the arms much to her shock, Michael spun her around behind him and reached for his gun, just as the unmistakable voice of Nate called from the other side.

"Ma!" Michael's little brother yelled while pounding on the door, "I lost my key!"

Sighing, Michael let go of his mothers arm just as she gave him a look, "What? Afraid it was your friend?" she asked sarcastically.

Turning around, Michael walked over to the door and opened it to see his brother standing there.

"Hey bro!" Nate greeted with a small smile before cocking his head to the side, "You look tired,"

"Hey Nate, you look clean," he shot back, "You shaved the ferret off your face,"

Nate started to say something but bit his tongue, shaking his head before walking past his brother and over to his mother. "So what couldn't wait Ma? I had to walk out on a really big investor," his voice was a mix between worry and slight annoyance, but mostly worry for his mom.

"What do you mean by investor?" Michael questioned, shutting and locking the door before walking over. He wasn't a fool, he knew that his brother got into money trouble and had a tendency to gamble. When he heard the word investor come out of Nate's mouth he pictured a loan shark or Nate borrowing money from a old friend.

"Yeah a buddy of mine's got process that recycles titanium golf clubs," Nate started with a proud look, "It's totally going to revolutionize the golf club…" he trailed off as he saw the annoyed look on his brothers face, "Forget it,"

"Mom why did you call Nate?"

"I called your brother too because I was scared," Madeline said raising her voice and waving her cigarette around.

Nate was lost, "What's going on here?"

"A strange man phoned here." Madeline answered, her tone annoyed and worried, "And Michael wont tell me anything because it's all a big mystery."

"Mom it's better if I don't get into it, trust me I know what I'm going there's nothing to worry about. This man who called he just wants to talk."

"And you can't talk with us?" she snapped, making him blink and roll his eyes, "You've been gone for twenty years and I haven't asked any questions Michael but this is my home. It's not like this is some war in some country that I've never heard of." she stopped, pointing at the three of them, "This is your family,"

He nodded, "Oh… oh I know," he muttered sarcastically, which caused her to sigh and walk away while Nate mouthed 'wow'.

"Ok you can tell me, now seriously what's going on here," Nate started, halfway lost and confused at what was going on.

"Nate I need you to stay here and watch my mom," he told his brother and ignoring his question, "It's just a precaution, I need you to lay low for awhile," he pulled out the pistol Harry gave him and checked the clip, finding it to be fully loaded with shiny brass rounds with pointy copper tips. "Keep a low profile and don't leave the house. You can do that right?"

Nate stared at his brother as he asked that and handed the gun over.

"Yeah," he whispered while hiding it under his shirt and beneath his waistband. "Of course… I will be taking time off of work and I'll need to get some supplies incase things get dicey around here…"

Rolling his eyes as his brother rambled on, Michael pulled out his wallet and handed him enough money before narrowing his eyes, "Recycled Titanium?" he asked only to shake his head, "What's that, the name of a horse?"

-X-

Sighing in relief, Harry twirled his wand after just managing to banish the live grenade from his home. It wasn't a frag grenade but a concussion one meant to incapacitate, although with it right under him he doubted that surviving the pressure wave was in the realm of possibility.

Although, he briefly wondered where the thing landed before shrugging and continuing on to replace all his stuff back in it's proper place before returning back to what he was doing before Michael showed up.

Leaping onto his couch, Harry grabbed the control to his new Xbox 360 and started back playing Call of Duty. Hell, since Michael was so worked up over his Cowen problem, they hadn't really taken any jobs so he bought himself a Xbox and a few games. He wasn't the best but then again, unlike the geek that he talked to when buying this he didn't grow up wanking off to videogame characters so he didn't have that built up skill that many others did.

"Take that you bitch!" he snickered while knifing an unsuspecting soldier.

He might not have been the best but hell, he was learning.

-X-

Sam and Fi were doing a job, with Mike busy Sam had decided to take one solo.

The job was from an old military buddy named Pete, but he had a heart problem and asked Sam if he'd do it. The client Gillian was a supervisor at SXG, a place that builds planes and satellites for the government. Her friend Melissa was having an affair because of her abusive husband and the only time she was alone was at work.

She was going her friend a favor and signing her boyfriend in as you needed clearance to do so, something Melissa didn't have. But her boyfriend stole files and took photos and threatened them. Because she signed him in the client could lose her job or even go to jail so she needed help. They guy was blackmailing them into stealing packages out that they suspected to be drugs but after meeting Melissa, Sam decided that he needed help and enlisted Fi. Together they uncovered that Melissa was in on the blackmail and that her husband was also in on the plan.

So it was decided that they needed more help, they needed to get either Mike or Harry to help out on this, maybe even both.

"Hey ah… listen Mike, I know your busy with this Cowen thing," Sam started while helping him clean the windshield to the charger, "But I was just with my new Client, giving her a ride home…" he stopped and pointed over to his car.

Michael turned his head and saw the attractive woman sitting in Sam's car, waving shyly at him through the glass with a small smile. "Shameless Sam, even for you,"

Sam chuckled nervously, "No it's not like that, I need a fresh face on this. A tiny little big part, you'll be posing as a Green Berea, simple."

"What's the job?" he groused.

"Well it turns out that Melissa's husband Kent is running this smuggling thing down at SXG, it's a double blackmail thing…"

"Why didn't you ask Harry?" Michael asked after a moment.

Sam snorted, "Why don't I just go up and tell Kent myself? Come on Mikey with his accent it'll be like a neon sign pointing out that it's a trick… besides, Fi is already heading down there now to get him to help too."

-X-

Harry yelped as he was thrown over his couch by a smirking Fiona. Slamming into the floor and groaning as he felt the throbbing let crippling pain between his legs.

"Now, I'd say that we have close to an hour before we need to leave," she mused while pulling her hair back into a bun. "Plenty of time to make you pay for last time,"

Harry coughed, "You know you loved it," he wheezed out moments before she kung-fu yelled and vaulted over the couch, landing ass first on his torso and knocking the breath out of him just before smacking his cheek.

"That may be, but when I tell you not to stick that thing in my ass so rough you'd better be prepared to handle the consequences.

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW BABY REVIEW!

Tell me what you think, feel free to review on the new chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 10

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

Michael's Narrations

-X-

-Crunch- -Crunch- -Crunch- -Crunch-

Laying in the back of Sam's Cadillac in his suit, Harry felt his brow start to twitch as he listened to Fiona deliberately taking loud, small, nibbles of a single Pringle from the can while Sam was planting a bug in a black Razor cell phone like the one that Kent used.

"Can you hand me those little tweezers up on the dash there?" Sam requested while holding the phone in one hand and the bug in the other.

Fi just continued to do what she was doing, making Sam look at her with an annoyed glace.

"Never mind… I got them,"

Harry groaned and sat up, sliding over and leaning up into the front, "Why am I here again? I mean I know this is a job but why in the hell am I sitting in the back of this bloody car when I could be doing something more productive? Hell why are we bothering with this? I say bugger the bug and bloody hell shoot them."

"Agreed," Fiona muttered around her chip as Sam finished with the bug and glanced at them both.

"You both know that's not possible," Sam started only for Harry to snort.

"Maybe not for you," he started while taking out his pistol and aiming it towards Kent's home, "But you give me a clear shot and I'll drop the blighter like a rock,"

Grabbing the gun, Sam retched it away.

"Hey!"

"No, we are not shooting him, Harry,"

Huffing at that, Harry sat back and grumbled, "Fine then, ruin my fun,"

Fiona hummed, "You know, he has a point,"

"No Fi," Sam snapped, holding the pistol by the barrel and motioning with the grip, "It we kill them then their bosses will just send someone down and continue."

"Ok then," Harry began, "If you are going to go talk with Melissa to distract her and Fi is going to sneak in to swap the phones, then what the hell am I going here?"

"You get to watch the car," Fi smiled as Kent began his daily run before getting out of the car with Sam, leaving a gaping Harry in the back seat, "Don't worry, we'll leave the windows cracked,"

She shut the door and walked away, leaving Harry to groan and lay back down as the Miami sun began to turn the car into a hotbox. "Fuck this," he huffed before reaching to the handle, pulling it only to find it locked thanks to a child lock system.

"DAMN YOU FI!"

(A few minutes later)

"Well that was easy," Fi snipped as she and Sam made there way back to the car, only to find Harry shirtless as they opened the doors.

"You wankers!" he hissed out, "You leave me in this car without the key! Do you know how fast this car heats up?"

-X-

Later that night, Michael was sitting in his loft at the computer, listening to the bug in Kent's phone and eating yogurt. Kent was keeping their meeting a secret from his buyer/boss and was planning on going to the meeting tomorrow, after calling Sam and confirming it he was surprised when his door was thrown open by his mother.

-X-

The next morning, Harry leaned against the fourth story wall of a construction site with Sam, waiting for Mike to show up close to fifty to sixty yards away for his meeting with Kent.

"So… what's going on with you and Veronica?" Harry asked after a minute of waiting, crouching down next to a silver suitcase that he had brought with him while Sam sat down on a bucket that had been laying there. There was a thick concrete wall hiding them from view down below and they weren't worried about any workers coming around, the place had once been full of activity to build a hotel but with the economy being the way it was, money dried up quickly.

Sam chuckled a bit, "Well, she just can't get enough of me if you know what I mean, and when I'm on a job," he stopped and seemed giddy, "It turns her on,"

Harry shook his head with a small grin.

"What about you?" Sam asked after a moment, "You have your eyes set on someone?"

He shrugged, "Not really… but… wait, Mikes pulling up."

Both stood up and Sam grabbed the bolt-action hunting rifle he brought while Harry looked on.

-X-

Stepping out of the Charger, Michael had a little smirk on his face, selling the act to the man leaning against the side panel of his truck, "Ready to get rich?"

Kent uncrossed his arms, "Yeah… lets talk about that,"

-X-

"That's not good," Harry mused as Kent vanished behind a large pile of sand and rocks, while Michael was still in view.

Sam cursed under his breath and took aim, trying to find at least a small target to aim at if things went south.

-X-

"First we have to go over a few details," Kent told him as he followed.

"First shipment comes in next week, your cut is ten grand a shipment… how do you like those details?" Michael replied as Kent turned around, letting him get a good look at his pistol.

"I need to know who told you about me,"

Michael shrugged, "It doesn't really matter,"

"Yeah it does, the men I work for they'd kill me if they knew I was running product for someone else," the man said before pulling his gun, aiming it at Mikes forehead.

-X-

"Oh yeah, this defiantly isn't good," Harry muttered, turning around and kneeling down to his case.

Opening it, he quickly pulled out his Walther WA2000 sniper and pushed a clip into the stock where it went and took aim along with Sam.

Michael acted fast, grabbing the gun and pushing it aside while grabbing Kent's trigger finger and snapping it, making him yell in pain. But being the Ex-military he was, Kent managed to block it out and thrust his fist into Mike's side.

"Damn that'll hurt later," Harry winced, waiting for Mike to make a break for it. The gun had been dropped so he had a chance to reach the car if he hurried.

Michael sprinted towards the Charger as Kent retrieved his pistol and started chasing after him only to duck as Sam fired the first round that kicked up the dirt as the bullet impacted the ground.

Harry took aim at the truck and fired, the report echoing and piercing the hood. He wasn't firing the standard ammo, he was firing specially designed armor piercing rounds that turned the trucks engine into Swiss cheese, making the construction site sound like a war zone with all the shots he took at the truck.

Kent took cover behind the rock pile and shot at Michael's car, breaking the windshield once again before Mike managed to escape, dust and rocks flying everywhere as his tires spun in place at first.

-X-

"A few minutes after your meeting, Kent and Melissa were on the phone," Fiona started as they all met back at the loft with Gillian.

"Son of a bitch had back up, someone fucking put holes through my engine," Kent's voice said from the recorder followed by Melissa's.

"How much does he know?"

"Too fucking much, I need to shut this down,"

"No not yet there's another package in lockup"

"-Sigh- Have her get it out and I'll clean up this mess."

"Kent's running scared." Fi told them, "It makes our job a little more complicated…"

Gillian's eyes widened and began to water, "Was… he talking about me when he said 'clean up this mess'?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah well that was what our little dance at the construction site was all about, Mike was their first clean up project," He told her while motioning to Michael, who was standing across from them in the middle of his room with his arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry!" Gillian said while turning on her stool to look at him, "I-"

"It's ok," he interrupted, "Busted my windshield, I'll just repair it… again,"

Seeing the look he was giving him, Sam glanced away.

"Well the windshield is your only problem," Harry interjected from the green chair with a smirk, "With as many rounds as I put into Kent's engine block, that truck won't be running again until he replaces it."

"But he tried to kill him," Gillian pointed out, only for Mike to shrug.

"Happens all the time so don't worry about it, especially on the part time easy jobs."

Fiona messed with the recorder a bit, "The problem is that we don't have enough evidence to use against him." she said to get things back on track.

Gillian wrapped her arms around herself, "So what do I do?"

They all shared glances before looking to Mike.

"You could run… Kent might not find you but you'd have to stay on the move for five to ten years."

"Plus he still has all the blackmail material so he can still take you down, but if you have to help Melissa get that package out of SXG," Sam added.

"But he-"

"Look I know your scared but I'll be right outside to keep an eye out." The ex-seal interrupted, "Once Kent has that Heroine we can use it to break him down,"

-X-

Over the next day all four of them played the waiting game, Sam staked out the SXG parking lot were Gillian had parked her SUV, eating cracker jacks and trying to send text messages to Veronica, only to find out that SXG had cell blocking around their property. Michael was parked out at his meeting location and was bored out of his mind, but that was what this was all about, waiting. Besides it wasn't like he could leave, Philip Cowen was meeting him there but hadn't said a time so he had a long time to wait. Fiona laid on the couch up on the raise loft in Michaels loft, reading GUNS and AMMO while listening to the bug in Kent's cell phone. Harry spent his time between Modern Warfare and checking up on Madeline and Nate for Mike while making some calls of his own to find things out that could help. Usually this calls happened between levels and loading screens but it didn't bother him. He was looking for the names of some of Miami's biggest Heroin dealers, maybe this would help out some in the job if they knew who Kent was so afraid of.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

Pausing the game, just a second before pulling the trigger to fire the large 50 cal sniper rifle at a Russian a little further than a mile away, he picked up his cell phone and checked the caller ID, it was UNLISTED and the number was just a line of small stars (Example: *****).

"Yes?"

"…"

"The number is 24, 42, 15, 67, 98, 01, 43, 75, Space, JP-LE" he listed off without missing a beat.

"…"

"Authorization code: ORYAN6-80, now transfer the damn call, I've jumped through enough hoops already and it's getting annoying."

"…"

"About bloody time,"

"…"

"Tonight, I want the information via Dead Drop,"

"…"

"Of course I know that. Standard payment will be transfer to the usual accounts."

"…"

"Of course… it's nice working with you again too-"

Harry heard the phone buzz and pulled it away from his ear, turning it around and frowning at the 'Signal lost,' message he got, "Blasted piece of rubbish, you'd think they'd give some decent signal coverage around here,"

Tossing the phone aside, he kicked back and threw his feet up on the coffee table before starting his game again.

-X-

The next morning Michael, Fi, and Sam were meeting at the loft with Gillian to tell her just how close she had came to dying the night before. Fiona had heard something over the bug and called Mike to tell him that something was up. Michael had been forced to leave the meeting area and miss Cowen as both Sam and Harry's phones weren't working.

When he arrived with Fiona, Sam knew something was up as Kent and Melissa were parked outside the fenced in area waiting for something. That's when it hit them that it was a car bomb.

Mike took one of the floor mats and had both Sam and Fi distract the security guard at the gate while he climbed over the fence, using the floor mat to push down the barbed wire and quickly ran over to Gillian's vehicle. There was two different areas where the bomb could've been, the first was attached to the gas tank, but it was unreliable, the second was attacking it near the battery which would set off the explosives. The tank was clear so he quickly spun around and started grasping at the area near the battery.

All the while, Gillian had been leaving the office and was approaching the SUV, clueless at to what was going on. Unlocking the door and climbing in, she cranked it and backed up, leaving Mike laying on the ground holding a wad of plastic explosives to his chest and ruining his shirt with the grease.

"They really tried to kill me?" she asked, her voice full of emotion and fright as Sam nodded, "With that, under my car?"

"Well yeah…" Michael snipped, not the least bothered by it, "it's a car bomb,"

"This might be hard to get your head around," Sam told her, "But this is a good thing, they are scared of you. That's why they put this little toy next to your engine block,"

The door to the loft opened and Harry walked in, "What's going on, I got three messages on my phone last night," he asked while they all turned to him.

"Harry where the hell were you last night?" Fiona demanded before Sam or Michael could, "Kent and Melissa tried to kill Gillian and we couldn't find you,"

Harry slid his phone from his pocket and waved it, "This little bastard wont pick up a signal like a woman looking for a man in a gay bar. It's acting up worse than a troubled child on crack."

Sam pressed his lips together, finding the jokes a little humorous while the others did only to a lesser extent.

"Well it's nice to see that you can still make up jokes." Michael said seriously, "I missed my meeting with Cowen while you were doing nothing,"

Harry's eyes narrowed on him, "Kiss my arse Mike, I was busy with trying to find out something about Kent's buyers and keeping tabs on your mother and brother… by the way, your Mum wants you over for supper… oh and she's still pissed for not telling her anything and giving your brother a gun… mine to be exact,"

"I'll make sure you get it back," Mike said, "But what about the buyers?"

"Ah yes," Harry muttered loudly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple pieces of paper stapled together and folded up. "It wasn't much, I got a list of the major distributors here in Miami and where they sell their drugs. I had to reach out to an old contact of mine and go through so many protocols that it reinforces my stance on staying burned…"

Fiona snorted lightly, "Unlike some people," she muttered, giving Michael a dirty look as Harry approached and handed the list to Sam.

Michael cut a look to Fiona who gave a small smile and a look that said 'Yeah, I said it, what are you going to do about it?'

"Who made this load of dung?" Harry's voice cut in breaking the looks and making them look over. He was closing the fridge with a beer in hand and started poking at the bomb with a pen that had been sitting on the table.

"Kent," Gillian mumbled, arms crossed.

Harry snorted, "What an amateur," he huffed while dropping the pen and pulling the wires, followed by the detonator off.

They watched as he picked up the clay-like blob and started rolling it around, pressing it, twisting it, and molding it before Gillian asked.

"Look, what do I do about this?"

"Take a vacation," Sam suggested, "By the time you come back we'll have your problems all sorted out… New Hampshire's nice this time of year," he said making Michael agree and suggest Vermont.

"Ok." she whispered after a moment, agreeing to leave and go on a vacation out of state. "But what will you do?"

Michael sat down on his chair, "Well, Kent and Melissa are going to have a little well documented transaction going on, a buy, we are going to take that evidence and go to Kent, make him shut things down and back off."

"You make it sound so easy,"

Blinking, Michael looked at her with a raised brow, "That sounded easy?"

She smiled softly, "Thank you… thank you for doing this for me,"

"Well we haven't done it yet," Sam informed her, "So why don't you go make your arrangements?"

Harry finished with the bomb, "I'll escort her to the airport, just in case," he told them while setting down the perfectly rounded baseball sized explosive, "You never know what might happen."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, me and Fi can handle the buy we just need pictures and sound so while we do that Mikey, you can go to your meeting,"

-X-

"Are you sure it's ok for me to just leave you here?" Gillian asked at the terminal where her plane was about to leave.

Harry nodded, "It's fine, I'll take a cab back home. You just get your rear on that plane and have a nice time."

She nodded, shouldering her bag and extending the handle of her rolling suitcase, "Thank you for everything," she whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled, "No problem,"

Standing there just long enough to make sure she got onto the plane, Harry walked to the nearest bathroom, made a portkey out of a rock he had picked up from the parking lot and checked the time, finding it to be 3:00 before he vanished.

-X-

Standing at St. Johns church at 3:16, Michael waited worriedly that his hidden note may have been missed. After Fi had called he had used a piece of sidewalk chalk to right John 316 on the sidewalk hoping that Cowen would get it.

The pay phone next to him rang, "No greeting card, I'm hurt," he said into the phone once he picked up.

"You made it,"

"Yeah something came up, sorry I missed our meeting,"

Cowen chuckled, "Saint John's at 3:16, clever boy. Are you ready to meet?"

"Are you here?"

The man snorted, "Well we'll meet on my turf thanks, I'm where you got my first message, come alone or I leave, come unarmed or I leave, be in ten minutes or I leave."

"But that's over a mile away,"

"Well you'd better run,"

Slamming the phone down onto the hook, Michael growled and took off down the road.

He ran, pacing himself while keeping a brisk pace until he reached the parking garage and ran up the ramps until he got to the top floor and checked his watch, just in time.

"Michael!"

Looking over he saw Philip Cowen on the other end of the building near a service exit, waving him over.

They walked towards each other and met in the middle, raising their coats to show that they were unarmed.

"I always find that my hand shakes after a run like that," Philip mused, "I'll take any advantage I can get,"

Michael was huffing and gasping for breath due to the run, "I'm not… here to… kill you,"

"Oh really? I slept with a gun under my pillow every night since I heard you were hunting for me, you say that now, it's almost disappointing," the man shrugged.

"I want to know why you burned me,"

Philip gave him a look and a huff, "You think I burned you?"

"I know you did,"

Cowen laughed, "Why, because you read it on a file? Wow you really unraveled that little mystery didn't you?" he said while Michael circled around him. "Do you really think this is about me? One man watched you, targeted you, burned you, froze your accounts, cut off your travel, one guy did all that and decided to come to Miami and explain himself."

"You tried to have me killed," Michael pointed out while raising a finger at him and making him shrug.

"Nothing personal… you'd do the same in my position. Michael you keep thinking that this is about me, banish that thought. You are on the edge of something much, much, bigger than us my friend, the people I work for, they have plans for you."

Michael walked closer to him, his eyes wide, "The people you work for?"

Cowen looked around nervously, "Powerful, dangerous people and man are they upset with me, I miss read you Michael. Didn't expect you to buck quite so much. Your making everyone nervous and the people in control of this are not happy with this. You were burned for a reason Michael, why? I don't know. Maybe they want you for a job, maybe they just want to watch you suffer, but what I do know it that the order for you to be burned came from someone high up on the ladder and-"

The echo of a rifle shot reached their ears just before Cowen's chest exploded, spraying blood all over the concrete behind him and even on to Mikes face and shirt.

Ducking down, he turned back and forth trying to find the shooter but saw nothing. He reached over and checked Philip's neck, nothing, the man was dead and police sirens were wailing.

Grabbing his phone, Mike called the first person he could and dialed Nate.

-X-

Sitting in his car, Harry cruised down the road and slowed down at a red light just as his phone beeped, "Hello?" he answered with a smile.

"Harry?" Fiona's voice called over the line, it sounded shaky like she had just run a marathon while being chased.

"Fi, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly while sitting up straight and losing his smile.

"Kent and Melissa's deal went bad!" she huffed, "Their boss is cleaning house, they were watching and killed them… they took Sam. I'm in the warehouse district, under the first street bridge, I need help, they're looking for me."

"Fi-"

"I got to go, I'm going to call Michael, please Harry hurry,"

"Fi wait don't-" he tried only for the line to go dead, "Shit!"

Slamming his foot down on the gas, Harry cursed the fact that he was quite a ways away from the place Fi told him to go.

By the time he got there, he saw the same red truck that Michael's brother drove parked a little ways away from the warehouses and pulled along side of them before sliding out the widow and siding on the door, "Michael?" he called while catching a glimpse of the man next to the driver.

Michael leaned forward as both him and his brother heard the voice, "Harry, what are you going here?" he asked, surprised that he was there.

"Fi called me, she needed help. But enough of this, what's the plan?"

Michael thought about it for a minute and looked at Nate, "I need to drive."

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh I get what your doing," he muttered, "Hold up just a second."

Sliding back into his car, he spun around and parked it on the side of the road and jumped out, opening his trunk on the way and grabbing a black backpack before jogging over and climbing into the back as Mike and Nate switched places.

Michael revved the motor and flew down the road, pulling into the warehouse lot and gunning it towards the warehouse where they saw Fi's signal, which was a small piece of red fabric that stuck out against the white wall under a window.

Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a P90 submachine gun as a couple of the men searching for Fiona saw them and started shooting. Holding the metal bars along the back of the truck, Harry's P90 open fired, peppering the ground with 5.7x28mm rounds and killing one, giving Mike enough time to keep in line with the wall beneath the windows of the warehouse.

He couldn't remember much of the impact, just that he ducked down just in time for the truck to bust through the wall and causing his head to impact against the back glass which shattered.

Harry groaned, holding the back of his head and feeling blood beneath his fingers as he moved over and leaned over the side, only to see Fiona jogging towards the door.

"FI!" he groused out while tossing the automatic to her, which she caught beautifully and continued towards the hole they made.

Michael and Nate got out as Fiona fired a few bursts at the approaching men, making them scramble for cover, "Holy shit!" Nate exclaimed at the site of the bloody dent in his back glass as Mike stopped next to the man.

"Harry, you alright?"

"Just dandy, go on and get to work, I'll be fine,"

He nodded and turned to Nate, "Nate, cover the entrance, don't let anyone in."

Harry groaned some more and rolled out of the truck bed and onto the floor with a 'oomph' and saw Nate taking pot shots at the guys outside.

"Guys! Can you hurry it up!" he yelled over to his brother and Fiona, "I can't hold them back forever."

Ignoring the pain in the back of his head, Harry got up and grabbed the bag where he had two more P90's waiting plus extra clips. Pulling them out, he slid the bag on and walked over to Nate before nudging him back.

"Watch out," he huffed while ignoring the wet sensation that dripped down his neck as he aimed one of the dual P90s.

Seven rounds hit the fuel tank to a forklift that two men where hiding behind, spraying gas all over them and making them cry out in shock. One moved out from behind his cover and got three more planted in his chest before Harry continued shooting at the others.

50 rounds later and he leaned back behind the wall and handed Nate the other one, "Here… you shoot, I'll reload," he hissed out as the pain in his head worsened. He knew something was fractured, hell he wouldn't be surprised if his brain was swelling or he had a concussion, the pain was blinding and he was finding it hard to shoot straight anymore.

Michael and Fiona made it back in a few minutes loading a bomb into the back of the truck before cranking it up.

Outside the shooting had stopped, the few that weren't injured saw the truck slowly backing out and they approached carefully. One reached the side and peered in, "RUN!" he screamed moments before the bomb exploded, tearing the truck bed apart and sending metal ball bearings flying.

"Oh my god!" Fiona gasped while catching sight of the blood soaking through the back of Harry's shirt, "Harry!"

She and Nate picked him up and followed Mike into the machine shop where they had made the bomb and pride the bars off of a window. Harry was able to move a bit but them helping was much quicker and he wasn't going to slow them down by being stubborn and refusing their help.

Harry's vision went in and out, fading to black every few moments as they escaped.

"Don't you pass out Harry!" Fi hissed at him as he missed a few steps, "You have to stay awake."

His ears were ringing as he blacked out, only to came to in the back of his car, which was screaming down the road while Fi was next to him, nearly yelling into his ear, "Harry you have to stay awake!"

Harry looked her in the eyes, "I'm…sorry… Fi," he whispered slowly before once again blacking out, falling into her lap limply.

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW

Or Harry might die.


	11. Chapter 11

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 11

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

Michael's Narrations

-X-

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, but I lost my muse for this and now I'm trying to get back into it.

As Harry woke up, he was greeted by the soft beeps of a heart moniter and the feeling that his head was a few sizes too small. Looking around, he found himself laying on a hosptal bed in a private room with only one window, an armchair for visetors, and an extra chair just in case. The TV on the wall was turned off, the only light source was the dim lights from the window.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of flushing from the bathroom followed by the sound of running water from the sink but was helpless to do anything, he had no idea what weapons were here that he could use, he wasn't even that sure of where he was in the Hospital.

Before he could ponder it anymore, the door opened and out walked a person he hadn't expected to see.

Walking out of the bathroom, was Madeline Westen, followed by a thick cloud of smoke, making him smile a bit and let out a small, yet weak chuckle.

Hearing it, Madeline looked over and saw that he was awake, "Oh Harry, I was so worried about you. When I got the call that you were here, I came right over."

"Thank you, Maddie," he replied, taking a breath before his eyes shot open, "Oh shit, what about the others?"

He short up in bed or tried to, only to fall back with a sick, dizzy feeling.

"There fine," Maddie told him, "Sam's a bit beat up, but nothing a little beer didn't fix right up. Michael got back from... wherever the hell he went and took another job and Fiona's helping. Just hold on a minute, I'll go get the docters."

She was gone before he could say anything, giving him a chance to look around again, there were a few get well cards on the table, one from Fiona depicting some flowers with, 'Get well soon' on the front in loopy curved letters. Another was from both Sam and Michael, he wasn't sure but he suspected that one had signed it to get out of buying one themselves. Madeline had also got him one but there was one unopened one at the bottom.

But before he could look at it the Doctor arrived, telling Harry that he had been unconscious for nearly a week and had suffered a cracked skull, bruised his brain, and had a sevear concussion. When he lost consciousness, they feared that he would slip into a coma but were relived now that he was awake.

He was infromed that he would be released in the morning and would be given pain medication for his head.

After that, Maddie left as visiting hours were over, leaving him alone to read the card.

The front had a distorted cat grinning at him and what was written inside made his heart drop.

_"Get well Harry Potter, I hope to see you soon."_

The only other mark inside was a small lightning bolt, just like his scar.

-X-

The next morning, Harry was a bit lucid from the chemical cocktail they had been pumping into him for the pain that night, apperantly, they wanted him to be half asleep when it finally wore off later that day so that the pills he'd have to take would would have a chance to kick in without him suffering too much.

"Is he awake?" a deep toned voice asked.

"Madeline said he was yesterday," said a female.

Harry opened his eyes to see Fiona leaning over him, "Oh... Hi there Fi," he slurred out a bit, "Come to take me... home."

Sam looked at him and snickered, "Oh this is rich, I never thought I'd see the day when Harry'd be like this."

"Oh leave him alone," Fi scolded, "He's in a very vanerable state." She stopped for a second, processing what she had said and thinking of the possibilities. "Say, what's the combination to the padlock in your trunk?"

"The one with the four tumbler lock?" Harry questioned as they helped him stand, "Ah... did you try putting in your weight?"

Fiona suddely let go in shock while Sam started laughing, only for Harry to slip out of his grasp and onto the floor where he smacked facefirst.

"Ow! Goddamn it!" He muttered, rolling over and holding his face, careful of the bandage wrapped around his forehead, "How the hell did I get here on the floor?"

Seeing that he was now in his right mind, litterally getting some sense knocked into him, Sam helped him up and into a wheelchair before they took him to the elevator and out the frontdoor where they got into Fiona's car.

"So let me get this straight," Harry started while he laid out in the car, "Michael is now working for the people making his life hard and he has to help steal some information from a Secerity Consultant/PMC?"

"Yeah pretty much," Sam nodded while Fiona drove.

He huffed, "I'm getting a headache and it's not from the cracked skull."

-X-

"You got to be joking," Harry moaned as they stopped outside of Madelines home, "My house is right down the road, why do I have to stay here?"

"Doctors orders," Fiona spoke, reading one of the pill bottles that the hospital had sent with them. "They don't want you alone for the first few days, just in case. Besides, Madeline has been a bit jumpy since what happened and could use the company."

"So it's either risk passing out when I'm all alone at home or getting shot by a nervious senior." He mused.

"Oh it won't be that bad," Sam stated as he got out of the car, helping him out afterward, "Besides Maddie likes company,"

"Five bucks says that she has a shotgun in hand when we walk in."

When the three walked up to the yard, Harry took a step back, "You first Sam,"

He knocked and walked in, only for Madeline to pump her shotgun with a ciggerate in her mouth. "OH, hold on Maddie! It's just us,"

Harry walked in behind Sam, "Told you, now pay up."

Sam grumbled a bit, handing him a five dollar bill.

-X-

Over the next couple of days, Harry spent his time resting and sleeping on the couch or in the guestbedroom of the Westen home. With his injury and being medicated, he wasn't much use to the job they were doing and was left to his own devices for most of the day, barring the rare visits from Mike, Sam, or Fi.

The most he had contributed to the mission this time was supplying a Armsel Striker to Michael and the last he had heard, Michael ended up using it to blow a window out for him to repell out with the guy... Jimmy, he belived.

A few days later, he went back to the doctor to get his head looked at, they said he was healing just fine and that he could get out and do stuff now, just to be careful and not to work himself too hard. He could also be on his own now, something he was greatful for. Not that he didn't like staying with Madeline, who taught him some old people games and told him a few family stories but after a while, you had to just get away for awhile.

When he returned, he found a package stuffed in his mailbox marked as international... from London England. The return address was from his aunts home, his childhood hell.

After checking it for traps, he opened it to find a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet, the headline reading, **Boy-Who-Lived: GONE!** But someone had marked out the word gone and wrote in big black letters the word, 'FOUND'

Harry dropped it on the floor and grit his teeth, finally... his past had caught up with him.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW

Show me that you haven given up on this story yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Cloak and Dagger

Chapter: 12

(I own nothing)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Major Sounds*

(Bold)Michael's Narration(Bold)

-X-

Harry hardly slept that night, he did manage to doze off a few minutes here and there but would always wake up feeling worse than before. He had spent years running from his magical background in England, 12 years wanting nothing to do with the Ministry, the Order, nothing at all.

He had briefly wondered why the prospect of facing his past was bothering him, he had been on dangerous missions, risked his life, killed people he didn't even know for MI6, and none of it even made him feel a bit of remorse.

Maybe this was what Michael felt when he was forced to be here, the place where he was born, his own past. It was no secret that Mike would rather be in some remote cave on the other side of the world than to face his family problems. He could almost sympathize with the man from what he had learned over time.

Michael Westen had a troubled past, his father, Frank Westen. The man was a compulsive gambler and drinker, he would drink even more if he was losing and when he finally lost all his cash, he'd go home and take it out on his wife and children, especially Nate. But Michael loved his little brother and would always protect him, rather it be from bullies at school or Frank at home. From what Maddie told him after finding a old christmas photo, Michael had even physically fought Frank for pushing Nate around.

He could see quite a few similarities between Michael and himself, Michael's father would get drunk and abusive, his uncle was just abusive and got drunk a lot. Mike hated being at home, he hated having to go home every summer when he was going to Hogwarts and so on...

Sitting in front of the TV, not really watching the early morning shows that were on. Harry glanced at the clock and grimaced at the time, 6:58 in the morning, add the fact that his head was still tender and his sleep deprived headache and you had a volatile concoction that spelled ruin for his day.

The morning news came on, making his head hurt from the annoyingly upbeat music that played while the news anchors were giggly and grinning like idiots, one even telling a lame joke to the others that found it hilarious.

He cursed, berating himself for letting this bother him at all. So what if someone found out that he was Harry Potter? As far as he cared, Harry Potter was dead and gone, he didn't have anything to be afraid of. If they tried to mess with him or force him to do something then he'd do what Mike should've done and show why he was a feared agent.

Harry stood up from the couch, dressed in a tank top and sweats as he walked tiredly to his kitchen for something to eat.

-X-

Unknown Location...

Sitting an an office behind a desk, a woman sat in the shadows with only her desk lamp on, illuminating only her desk and the bottom part of her face while she looked at a well worn picture of the Boy-Who-Lived back when he was in Hogwarts.

A small smile appeared on her face as she stared at the moving picture. It was one of the most popular and widespread photos around, him shyly and unusually looking at the camera as his picture was taken during his fourth year, just after he had been named a champion and was forced to enter the Triwizard Tournament.

He had been so innocent, so kind... the entire wizarding world had been fools to scorn him, calling him an attention seeking brat then calling him insane after trying to warn them that Voldemort had returned to life.

A knock on her door got her attention just as a wizard stuck his head in.

"Major Linx, I've retrieved the Potter files. Just as you asked." the man said, dressed in a hooded dark blue robe, holding a thick file under his arm.

She set the photo down, "Well bring it in."

He did as he told and set the files neatly on her desk before being dismissed.

Linx looked at the files all bound together by a thin strip of leather, charmed to only open for someone who had the clearance as these were classified files, not open to the public.

She looked at first few pages and sighed, "Soon Harry... soon."

-X-

After taking a shower and getting cleaned up, Harry got into his car, having already checked it for anything like charms and tracking devices before heading into town wearing something in the Sam category, a short sleeve Hawaiian shirt, kaki pants, and some loafers.

Despite his tiredness, he made it to a gas station, filled his tank and went in to pay.

With a yawn, he looked at the drinks in the coolers only for his phone to ring. It was Fiona.

"Hello,"

_"Harry, it's Fiona."_

He nodded slowly as if she was there, "Yes Fi, I know. My phone has caller ID."

_"Oh... Well how's your head?"_

"Getting better, I'm not doped up on painkillers anymore but it's sore."

_"That's good to hear. But look, Michael has a meeting with his handler, Carla, we're going to back him up. Are you up to helping?"_

Harry thought about if for a second, after being stuck in bed for so long he wanted to get back to doing something, "Sure, I'll help out."

_"Good, meet us at the Marina Mall, you know the one not too far from the beach?"_

"Yeah, I know the place."

With that, he bought a few energy drinks and paid for his stuff before getting in his car and driving off, gulping down three cans and using his metamorphic skill to hide the dark circles around his eyes.

When he arrived, he met the three standing by Michael's charger and parked a few spaces behind them.

"Hey Harry," Sam greeted as the green eyed man walked up.

"Sam," Harry replied with a nod before greeting the other two, "So you finally get to meet this Carla person, huh Michael?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, a face to face."

"Well I doubt you have to worry about it being a trap," Harry said, looking around at all the people, "With all the people around, she'd have to be a fool to try anything around here."

"Still, I don't want to take any chances." He spoke, "Sam is going to take the upper floors and take pictures, Fi is going to follow her if she leaves, I need you to keep your distance and back me up just in case."

"I still would rather take proactive measures," Fiona announced, wearing brown cargo pants and a sleeveless white shirt. "There's plenty of room in the trunk."

"The idea is to find out who she's working for, without her knowing," Michael rebutted.

Harry nodded, "For once I agree with keeping a low profile here, stuffing someone in the trunk of a car isn't exactly low key, and I don't want to see myself on the news as a kidnapper."

Ten minutes later...

"We should've went with Fi's plan," Harry grumbled as he stood in a shop that sold overpriced beach stuff to tourists.

"Hey mister! How much are these?" a tubby boy asked from his side.

He looked at the boy who reminded him of Duddly when he was younger, "For the last time kid, I. Don't. Work. Here."

As tubby walked away, finally getting the message, Harry went back to what he was doing only to feel a gun poke into his back, the hammer being cocked confirming it.

"Hand over the piece." a man demanded.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

-X-

Michael frowned as a large man walked up to the table, handing Carla a camera and throwing a set of keys on the table. "What did you do?"

Carla an attractive blondish brown haired woman wearing a white suit smirked as she looked to where he looked, a railing where Sam had been, and the shop where Harry was. "Don't worry, their alive." she told him while taking the memory card from the camera and throwing it to the ground, breaking the expensive device. "But next time, leave the kids at home."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

-X-

Minutes earlier...

Harry turned slowly, his eyes narrowed to slits, "I could easily yell out that I'm being robbed you know,"

"And I could easily put a few rounds through your chest with this silenced pistol," the man replied, using a pair of swim trunks to hide the gun from anyone around.

He nodded slowly, "I see... well I'm not handing over my gun," Harry told him, no trace of emotion in his voice.

"It wasn't a request-"

Faster than the other could see, Harry grabbed the pistol by the silencer, stepping aside and pulling him into his knee, which winded the man and caused him to fire a single shot into the wall. Thankfully, the music the store was playing along with the loudness of those outside covered it up easily.

The knee strike to the gut forced the man to double over, Harry's kneecap hitting the weaker area of the torso. So he was helpless when Harry brought his elbow down on his upper back a few times, each strike hurting worse than the last until he brutally kneed him once again but this time right in the face.

By now, everyone in the shop had noticed them and was either calling 911 or for someone to break them up.

The man lost his grip on the gun after a second impact to his skull, a black 9mm pistol clattered to the floor with a pair of swimming trunks causing a nearby woman to scream loudly.

But Harry ignored her and continued to unleash his frustrations out on the man before grabbing him by the belt and hair, getting a slight running start, then sending him through the front display and through the glass, hitting a trash can on the way.

"No one steals from me bitch!" he growled out loudly.

By then, it was clear to those inside that the man laying in a pile outside, broken and bloody from the glass, had tried to rob the place. Everyone clapped and cheered for the 'hero' who beat up the would be thief while Mall security and the Miami Police finally showed up minutes before a news team hoping to get a good story.

In the ensuing chaos, it wasn't difficult to escape from the Marina Mall without being seen and make it back to his car, only to notice that the Charger was gone and for his phone to ring.

"Hello?"

_"What the hell happened in there?" _Michael asked, his voice a mix between confusion, worry, and a bit of anger.

"Carla wasn't the only one with back up," Harry replied, "I didn't even notice until it was too late,"

There was an annoyed huff, _"I know, they got Fi and Sam too. Meet us back at the loft. We'll have to come up with another plan."_

-X-

"Carla's guys were good," Fiona stated out loud while she opened the fridge, spoon in hand and grabbing a yogurt, "I never saw 'em coming,"

Harry nodded slowly in agreement from his place on the steps leading up to the computer area, "Quite embarrassing actually, I didn't notice until a gun was on my back, good thing it wasn't an assassination attempt." he mused with a sigh, reflecting on what happened.

Michael wasn't really paying them much mind, trying to fix the camera that Carla had broke while Fiona was opening the container.

"They were impressive," Fi added, "Polite too, for counterintelligence types."

"Not with this," Michael snipped, motioning with the camera.

Fiona ate a spoonful of yogurt, "Sam still pouting?"

"It was Veronica's" Mike muttered, setting it down and picking up a clear plastic card with some wires and microchips inside.

"What's up with the security badge?" Fiona questioned, walking around him and sitting on the wooden table off to the side.

Harry didn't feel like contributing to the conversation, the energy drinks wearing off and leaving him tired again.

"I don't know," Mike admitted, "If I figure that out, then It'll answer a few questions. I gotta find a Tunisian counterfeiter, you know anyone?"

"Not that I can think of," Fiona said with a thoughtful look before turning to Harry, "what about you Harry?"

"The only people I know in Tunisia were gunrunners and rebel warlords, our relationships didn't end on the best of terms, usually with their brains painting the wall." he replied as if talking about the weather. "What about your money laundering friend, he'd have a clue wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, what about Barry?" Fiona said, "he's a weasel but he's launders money for half of Miami, bet he could probably put you in touch,"

"Yeah..." Mike said slowly, "Barry didn't enjoy our last meeting, he's dodging me... avoiding Sams calls too. No... gonna need a fresh face, someone he won't expect," he explained while getting his own yogurt and spoon.

Fiona gave him a blank look, making him give her a pleading look.

"Please Fi,"

"The last money launderer I knew, they're still finding pieces of him." the woman said with one of her sexy yet dangerous smirks.

"Come on Fi, for me?"

Fiona went back to her yogurt, "Your charms no longer effect me Michael,"

He took a spoonful of yogurt and held it out to her, "Do it for all the yogurt you can eat?"

There was a silence as Fiona looked thoughtful. "Fine,"

She reached out with her own spoon and took some of his yogurt, "But I can't promise that I wont kill him."

Michael was unsure of what to do, being left hanging with his spoon out. Slowly, he put it back into the cup just as his phone rang.

_"Hey, ah Mike I'm headed to the Carlito, can you meet me there? I have something to talk to you about."_

Michael agreed and told Fiona that he was leaving, asking her to take care the the Barry problem before turning to Harry, "Hey Harry would you..." he trailed off as he noticed that the man was asleep, "... Is he... sleeping?"

Fiona looked and nodded, "Looks like it. Don't worry, I'll get him up and get him to help, you run along."

-X-

Upon arriving at the Carlito, Michael Weston had to park a ways back and walk up the sidewalk to the cafe. But when he got a few feet from the entrance, he spotted Sam talking to a shorter puerto-rican woman who looked haggard and turned away.

Sam looked up and saw him walking away, "Whole Mike, wait up!" he called out, jogging over to catch up to the thinner man.

"Sam is this another job?" Michael questioned as he turned around, his voice full of annoyance. "It's not a good time for a job."

Sam held up his hands in a calming motion, "Look, I know you got this whole counterfeiting thing but just... just hear here out, she's a real sweetheart. She's got a job with a stalker,"

Mike gave him a disbelieving look, "A stalker, Sam?" he questioned, "Your a Navy Seal."

Sam nodded, "Well normally I could take care of this with a few stern words and a baseball bat, but this is kind of a delicate situation. Plus, she asked me in front of Veronica,"

"Sooo," Mike drawled out, hands on his hips.

"When I'm on a job," Sam said with a wolfish smirk, "It turns her on, it's all I can do to keep up, the things this woman does, Mike,"

"Got it," Michael interrupted, only for Sam to continue.

"I'm trying to get some too you know?"

"I got it, I got it," He said, walking towards the cafe/bar making Sam grin and pat him on the back.

-X-

ALERT: SHORT LEMON

Skip to next break if you don't like reading this stuff

After Michael left, Fiona stood up and waited for him to drive off before looking at the sleeping Harry with a smirk. A dangerous smirk, a predators smirk.

Slowly walking over, the woman grabbed the man by the front of his belt and his shirt before roughly dragging him down and onto the floor, waking him up abruptly.

""Hey what the-" Harry tried to yell, only to have the air forced out of his lungs as Fiona sat on hit midsection.

"It's been weeks since our last meeting," Fiona purred out as she leaned down over him, "I'm so fucking wound up, I need you in me now,"

Harry could do nothing as he was forcibly stripped and disarmed by the horny former IRA soldier, who soon removed her own pants and panties and was rubbing her womanhood along his hardening shaft.

"Damn I need this so bad," she muttered as she raised herself up, taking him in her hand and positioning it at her entrance.

Harry moaned as his length slid into her depths and reached up to grab her ass, only to be slapped.

"No, your my bitch right now," she growled at him, taking his hands and holding them by his sides as she started to bounce up and down on his meat.

LEMON OVER

-X-

Sitting down across from the woman who was asking Sam for help, Michael suddenly got this strange feeling like he had missed something that he should've caught on to. But he pushed the feelings aside as he heard the woman out.

Her name was Sophia, she had light tan skin, long brown hair, watery brown eyes and didn't wear much makeup. She was dressed in a yellow top and looked like she was going to break down and cry at any second.

"His name is Raul, I met him at the restaurant where I am a Hostess. He calls me all the time," She explained to the new person, having already told Sam. "I say I'm not interested, but he thinks I am teasing."

"The guy won't take 'hit the road Raul' for an answer," Sam told him while sipping a drink.

"He pays all the bartenders at the restaurant to tell him who I talk to and everyday he just comes... he comes and watches me."

"Have you tried going to the police?" Michael asked evenly only to get a nod in return.

"Yes, they say they can't do anything unless he hurts me, but he gets so angry. Everyday it gets worse. I don't want to wait until something terrible happens," she said with a pitiful tone.

"Everything's going to be ok," Sam spoke, "Like I said, Mike here is the best in the business," he motioned to the man with his hand and glanced over only to see Michael giving him a hard look.

"I'll see what I can do," Michael told her after looking away from Sam, "What time does Raul usually show up at the restaurant?"

At his question, her eyes widen, "The restaurant, no, you can't. Raul is a very big customer, if you make a problem there... I-I will lose my job," she said with a frightened look.

Michael cocked his head to the side while Sam motioned with his hands, "It's ok, it'll be fine, ust tell us were to find him,"

Calmed down, Sophia looked thoughtful, "Everyday I go to Church, Raul always wants to pick me up."

-X-

Sitting in the passenger seat of his car, Harry, now wide awake and energized thanks to a can of sugary energy drink, rode with Fiona who had a pleasant look on her face while his was sore.

"You didn't have to be so damn rough," he muttered, "I did just get out of the Hospital with a cracked skull."

"Oh don't be such a pussy," she told him with a grin, "You loved it in the end,"

"That may be, but I will have vengeance," he replied, "But to the task at hand, why are we hunting down a friend of Mikes? Isn't Barry like, always helping with financial stuff like fake accounts and papers?"

Fiona turned and passed a slow car that was in the way, "Yes, but when you were in the Hospital, we needed help tracking those dealers you had on the list. Barry wasn't exactly thrilled and Michael kinda threatened him. Now he's hiding from him and Sam."

Harry nodded, "I see, and you found him... how?"

She winked at him, "I have my ways. But he's at the Palm Grove Spa right now, getting a facial."

He hummed, "Strange, not to long ago, I gave you one of my own,"

When they pulled up at the Palm Grove Spa, Harry nearly fell out of the car and onto the hot pavement, coughing and holding his balls, "Oh, that wasn't called for Fi,"

She got out of the car and walked around it, a small grin on her face, "Probably not, but you got your jizz in my hair, you merely reminded me that you needed to be punished." she then turned and headed to the door, stopping to look at him again, "Well come on then, we don't have all day."

'Just wait Fi,' he thought to himself as he stood up and limped after her, 'Just you wait,'

She had tricked him into thinking that she was going to give him a hand job, dangerous and kinky seeing as she was driving, but he didn't care and when he opened his pants, she slowly fondled him before taking a vice grip on his sack.

She waited for him at the door and walked in, holding the door as he limped in and up to the desk, where a bored looking man was sitting, reading a magazine.

"Can I help you sir?" the man asked, sounding like he'd rather be anywhere else than here.

Harry stood up straighter, "Yeah, tell me what room a guy named Barry is in."

"I don't know," the person huffed out, "I'm just the receptionist,"

Harry nodded slowly, "Could you find out for me?"

"Nope."

"How bout you find out and I'll give you a hundred dollars,"

That caught the guys attention and he quickly found what he wanted, "Room 12,"

Harry grabbed a hundred dollar bill from his wallet, balled it up and threw it at the guy, "If your wrong then I'm kicking your ass when I come back."

He and Fiona walked down the hallway, counting out the rooms until they reached room 12 and walked in.

Inside the bare white room, they found a shorter man wearing a white robe with a lime green facial peel over his face while cucumber slices covered his eyes. He had a trimmed mustache and goatee and wild dark brown, nearly black hair that was being held back by a white band.

As the two walked closer, he held a glass up and shook it, "Need a refill here hon."

Harry and Fiona glanced at each other.

Spotting a pitcher of water, Fiona grabbed it and walked over, holding it over Barry's face and dumping it on him, causing him to sit up, sputtering as the water knocked his cucumbers off and washed away a lot of his facial peel.

Barry sat up, shaking water off of his face and setting the glass down before looking up and noticing just who had dumped the water on him with a shocked grimace.

"Your a hard man to find," Fiona said innocently, as if she hadn't just doused him in icy cold water.

He held up his hands, like she was about to hit him, "Look, just tell Mike it's nothing personal." he told her before noticing Harry, "Who are you,"

"I;m Harry," he replied.

Barry 'oohed', "Your the dude that was laid up in the Hospital right?"

"Yeah and your the guy that's been dodging my friends calls," Harry replied while looking around the room.

"Look," Barry started, "It was honestly nothing personal, it was just that, last time he asked for my help, there was this 'do this or else were enemies for life' vibe coming off of him. It scared me a little."

Harry gave a small laugh, "Barry... Michael is the sensible one in the team," he explained, "Fi and me on the other hand, well..." Harry picked up a nail file, making Barry lean back in his seat with a freaked out look, "We're not quite as understanding, we only need some information. How hard is that?"

"R-Right,"

Fiona put her hands on her hips and got his attention, "Were looking for a Tunisian counterfeiter, you know any?"

"Tunisian..." Barry wondered out loud, "Where is it anyway, is it next to spain or something? Look I gotta get out of here, I got a rub down in like ten minutes and- ow, ow, ow" Fiona reached over and grabbed his eyebrow ring, pulling on it threateningly. "Ok, ok,"

She let him go, rubbing the mess from his face on his robe.

"Nefzi," he told them, "The guy your looking for is Nefzi, you don't want to deal with him, trust me. He's the go to guy for all the hardcore stuff, fake money for coke deals, counterfeit passkeys for bank robberies, stuff that gets people killed. Plus, he's the most arrogant son of a bitch in South Florida."

"Where can we find him?"

"He operates out of a TV repair store in south Miami. Word is, Nefzi was part of the security force for the Tunisians back in the early eighties, nasty stuff. If he brings out the electrodes, I'd get out of there." Barry told her.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard Barry," Fiona said cheerfully.

"So we're done here?"

"Mmhmm"

"Good cause if you want, I could arrange a massage for you too, maybe a little dinner and dancing, a movie after..."

Fiona looked at him, then to Harry before turning and grabbing a sharp metal tool used to push back the skin on your fingernails, "Who needs electrodes when you have one of these?"

Barry jumped back, "Whoa, I was just asking,"

She smirked and turned to leave.

"Word of warning Barry," Harry said before he left, "Don't try to fuck with a girl you couldn't handle."

_To be continued..._

-X-

PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW

Also, I feel that I'm starting to get a bit better at writing, please do tell me how I am doing.

Oh and I'm not really sure what Sophia is in the show, if anyone knows for sure what ethnic group she belongs to it would really help.


	13. Chapter 13

Cloak and Dagger  
Chapter: 13  
(I own nothing)  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
*Major Sounds*  
(Bold)Michael's Narration(Bold)  
-X-

Later that afternoon, Harry and Fiona were heading back to Michael's loft after finding the TV repair store that Nefzi worked out of and checking it out for a minute. It would normally take a hour or two at the minimum to be a good stakeout but Fiona complained and whined about how she hated doing these things.

Not that it surprised him one bit, Fi was an action oriented girl whose idea of a good time was causing explosions and being in danger.

"I wonder how Sam's job is turning out," Harry mused, having heard from Michael that Sam pulled him into a job concerning a stalker.

Fiona snorted, "Knowing Sam, we'll be getting a call for help anytime soon."

Harry pulled into the driveway leading to Mikes loft, stopping beside Fiona's car, "I'll see you later Fi, I'm going home to get some sleep,"

"Sleep?" She repeated, looking at the clock on his radio display, "It's not even that late,"

"I didn't sleep to well last night," He told her, his voice proving the fact, sounding tired and worn. "I've been going on energy drinks all day."

"You shouldn't do that," Fiona told him in a reprimanding way, "Do you want to end back up in the hospital?"

"That depends," he stated with a sly smirk, "Would you be my nurse and tend to my needs?"

She smiled sweetly, "Keep dreaming,"

-X-

The next morning, Harry got dressed in a suit and went into town to do his investing thing at Securacorp, wiring his standard amount to the Consulting company. But unlike the last times, he saw a new face among the group of consultants out of the corner of his eye, one that was watching him in shock.

After he wired the cash, he stood and left. Just noticing that said person excused herself a little bit after him and followed once he exited the room.

Heading to the bathrooms, he stepped out of sight and against the wall, waiting for his stalker.

He didn't have to wait long, soon he heard the sound of the woman's high heels clicking against the floor, getting closer and closer until she was about to turn and follow.

But Harry stepped out, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her with him into one of the bathrooms. She struggled a bit, but he had the drop on her and his grip on her neck cut off her air and blood flow. Any fight she had in her faded within seconds as he pressed on the main artery in her neck.

He stared into her wide fearful eyes, ignoring her weakening pulls at his wrist and following her as she slowly began to slump down on the tiled floors.

She was a few years older than him, maybe ten or so years older and had a face that he instantly recognized.

Releasing her neck, allowing her to gasp for breath, he flipped her over onto her stomach and held her arms against her back.

"Please... Please don't..." She weakly cried as the man held her down, "Mr. Black, please don't kill me,"

"Agent Morgan," He spoke while patting her down, finding a small handgun in her business coat and disarming her, "It's a surprise to see you here in Miami, I thought that you were in England,"

"Please..." The woman started sobbing when her own pistol was pressed into the back of her skull.

"Agent Morgan, I'm going to ask you this once, why are you here in the states?"

"We... we were tracking a Cartel connection," She answered quickly, "They murdered one of our agents and fled here, I was sent to gather intel, I swear."

"Don't you lie to me!" Harry snapped, pressing the barrel harder into her head.

"I'm not lying!" she cried.

He removed the gun from her skull and removed the clip, unchambered the round and pulled the slide off before standing, "Today is your lucky day Rebecca Morgan," Harry told the crying woman. "I just so happen to know what your talking about, the person your gathering intel on has already left Miami, so your presence here is unneeded"

She didn't move, even as the pieces to her gun were dropped next to her.

"When you report back to the UK. Keep this little meeting to yourself, if I start seeing any MI6 spooks spying on me I will know that it was you and I'd hate to have to hunt you down and you know I will,"

"I-I won't!" she pleaded hastily, "I-I've seen your files Mr. Black, I believe you."

Harry stopped at this, "Files?" he repeated, "What files?"

"Y-your burn files, listing the reasons you were burned,"

"Really?" he mused out in a deadly tone, "And what prey tell, did that file say I did?"

"Assassinations in Libya, starting your own wars, profiteering, causing a genocide in southern Africa, murder." she listed just to name a few, "Theirs talk that you've been forming an army somewhere in the world and aiding terrorists but there's no proof, even 'M' has been arguing your case."

"Is that so? Why would she do that after hanging me out to dry?" he demanded harshly.

"Not everyone believes that you went rouge, everyone that knew you, the agents you helped train, your past handlers and partners... half of MI6 still believe in you,"

Harry was silent for a moment, "And what about you... what did you believe Agent Morgan?"

She didn't speak at first, only tensing at his question, "I... At first... at first I was afraid, your skills and natural talent supported the Burn notice. You were efficient, merciless, brutally terrifying in your methods when it came to confrontation... I... I believed that you were a monster."

When he said nothing, she was afraid that he would kill her but by the time she got the courage to look, she was alone in the bathroom, laying on the cold floor. Curling up on the floor, she continued to cry, feeling as if she had just faced death. It was only when she got up did she become disgusted, realizing that she had been on the floor of a public bathroom. At least it was the ladies room.

-X-

A few hours later, Harry heard his phone ring over a loud machine working. It was Michael.

"Yes?" he asked in a upbeat tone.

"Harry... Your in a good mood," Michael observed. "You up to surveillance on this job?"

"Ah..." He started, "I'd love to help but I'm kinda in the middle of something, I doubt I'll be able to help for awhile,"

Michael noticed the sound in the background, "What's going on over there?"

"Oh not much," He mused, ignoring the machinery, "It's kind of personal, I doubt I'll be back today, maybe tomorrow. You three can handle things without me for now right?"

"Well yeah," Michael said, "But a little heads up would've been nice,"

"Your a spy Mike... or well you were. You know things can change. But this came up unexpectedly for me too, I'll talk to you later Mike,"

With that Harry snapped his phone closed, not even giving the other man a chance to speak.

"So," he started with a grin, turning to look at a man tied up to a chair, "Now that we're all alone, how about skip the pleasantries and get right to the part where you tell me what I want to know..."

-X-

Gathering in the loft, Sam and Fi listened to Mike as he talked to Harry, only for him to blink and pulled the phone away. "He hung up on me," he said in a disbelieving tone.

"So Harry's not coming?" Fiona questioned while sitting on one of the wooden stools at the worktable/bar/table next to the fridge.

"Something came up," Michael told them, "He said that it was personal, that It'd might take awhile."

"That's not good Mikey, If Harry's not there then we'll only have one set of eyes watching the docks since Fi's watching the restaurant." Sam told him with the ever present beer in hand.

The burned spy nodded, "I know but we can make it work, here's the plan..."

-X-

Harry ignored his captive as the man screamed in pain, rolling around on the floor with arms tied behind his back. The man had been dressed in a suit, blending in with the business crowd of Miami but now his black slacks were dirty from being on the floor. The cloth around his left knee was now wet and stuck to his leg, some moisture stuck to the floor, glistening a bright crimson red.

"Tell me why Carla's got you following me around," Harry said to the man, holding a cross peen hammer lazily in his hand, blood dripping off of the half inch wedge on the back. "This old shop has a lot more tools for me to play with,"

To prove his point, Harry placed the smaller hammer down and picked up a ten pound sledgehammer from it's place on the wall.

When the man refused to talk despite the pain in his broken and pierced left knee, Harry nodded slowly, holding the sledgehammer in one hand while the head was against his shoulder. "I see... so is this your way of saying that I won't break you?"

A loud, sickening crunch echoed around the old shop as his other kneecap was shattered by the green-eyed man, causing him to scream again.

"Cause I just broke the shit out of your leg," Harry taunted with a smirk.

Dazed from the pain of having both kneecaps shattered, the man never even felt himself being picked up from the floor and thrown onto a table until a loud whirling sound reached his ears.

When he did manage to snap out of it, he started freaking out at the sight of a table saw blade spinning just a foot away from his groin.

"Tell me now or I'll give you the vasectomy from hell,"

Hours later, Harry exited the building with a sneer on his face while heading towards his car. Faint cries of pain filled the building behind him but he didn't have to worry about them being heard or him being seen as the whole block had been condemned after the previous hurricane.

The man had told he what he knew, not that it was a lot, seemed that Carla worked on a need-to-know basis and only told him that his assignment was to watch and report on the daily routines of Harrison Black, friend of Michael Weston.

Honestly, it hadn't been worth it. Capturing his watcher and basically torturing him for the information, he had already figured that he was now a person of interest to Carla, seeing as he was working with their new recruit. He practically worked just to learn what he already knew.

Slamming his car door shut, he cranked the yellow Shelby up and drove off, passing an ambulance a few miles down the road that was on it's way to pick up the agent of Carlas. He wasn't as cruel as to leave him to his fate, he did return the mans cellphone before leaving.

All this was a big fucking waste of time, he knew this. He had been expecting something more, allotting himself plenty of time in his day to take care of what needed to be taken care of, but as you learn in training, never assume anything.

Pulling out his phone, he hit redial, "Michael, it's Harry, I've finished with my business, need some help?"

-X-

"Ok, here's the deal," Sam started as the three of them met at Michael's loft, filling Harry in on what he missed while Fi was busy. "Sophia is undercover DEA, the restaurant she's working at is where Campos, a cartel drug lord, does all his business and has lunch. Now, Raul is Campos' number two guy and can't take no for an answer, he thinks that she is flirting and teasing with him."

Harry nodded, still in his business attire, which had been cleaned with a few charms. "And she can't go to the DEA because she'd be pulled off the case."

"And all her work on making a case against them would be for nothing," Michael added while getting dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath, much like Harry's own.

"That's right," the Ex-seal spoke, setting his beer down, "So we were thinking of getting Raul in trouble with his boss. They're in a turf war with the Mexicans and if we can make it look like he's talking to people behind the bosses back. No more Raul..."

"Ok then," Harry murmured, "It looks like you've got the bases covered, what'd you need me for then?"

"The plan is to have Mikey approach Raul as a influential consultant that used to work for the Mexicans, they already know me but not you so we need you to go with him as a bodyguard." Sam told him.

With a shrug, Harry stood up, "Fine with me, when do we go?"

"Sophia called and said that Raul's on his way, we're leaving as soon as I get my shoes on,"

-X-

Entering the restaurant where Sophia worked, a solemn, humorless Harry followed behind Michael who wore a devil-may-care smile on his face. Michael was to play the easygoing man with the connections to get things through customs while Harry had to be serious and always on guard. Now some would find that a bit unfair but look at it another way, girls loved the strong and silent types.

Michael looked around for a bit, looking for Sophia and finding her standing at the bar, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else while a man sat next to her, placing a small kiss on her neck.

The man had tanned skin, a little darker than Sophia's and had short curly dark brown hair with a thin mustache and goatee on his face.

They walked over passing a few people while Sophia looked over and saw them, her long hair styled perfectly while she wore a sleeveless, frilly white shirt and a skirt.

"Yeah..." Michael drawled out as he walked around Raul, leaning on right next to him, "Just the man I'm looking for,"

Harry took a place next to Sophia, who looked at him in confusion, not knowing who he was.

"And why is that?" Raul asked coldly, looking over his shoulder while his body was turned to the woman.

"Your in, lets call it... the shipping business and me, lets call me a consultant," he mused flippantly, hands together and fingers interlaced. "Now, a guy with your kind of cargo is always looking for a way to make it go from point A to point B, I can help with that. I can make your life easier, for the right price."

Raul, who had went back to making looking at Sophia, looked over his shoulder again, "I don't know what your talking about. I import coffee."

"Right," Mike chirped, "And I use to work for the Mexicans. Let's cut the crap."

A darker look appeared on Raul's face before he looked to Sophia, "Baby will you give us a minute."

She turned and walked away, sparing Harry one last glance before getting the hell away from her stalker.

"You know, where I come from, talk like that could get you killed.," Raul declared as he turned in his seat to look at Michael, never noticing that Harry had gotten a bit closer, now having a straight shot at Raul incase he did anything stupid.

"Well you wouldn't want blood all over that nice suit," Mike started, turning to face the man, "So why don't you just hear me out?"

Raul nodded his head, giving him a expectant look, "Well... talk."

"I busted my ass for the Mexicans," Mike told him darkly, his voice cold as ice, "They didn't... appreciate what I do."

"And what exactly is it that you do?"

Michael glanced to the side, as if looking for anyone who might be listening in, "I... expedite things, I got a lot of friends."

"Whose your friends?"

The spy turned, facing the bar and sat down. "Police, customs, on the docks, anything beyond that and I'll be giving away my trade secrets. But I can assure you that your deliveries would come on time, hassle free... How does that sound-"

"Too good to be true." Raul snipped, cutting him off before moving a bit closer. "Strange, that you come to me and not my boss."

"What do I want with your boss?" the man questioned with a smirk, "You'll be my boss, I don't even want to meet your Campos. I mean the way I see it, I'm just here to make you look good and make some money. As long as I'm paid, you can be the hero."

While he looked carefree and cheerful on the outside, inwardly, Michael was a bit put off that the man wasn't biting at the bait. "You know what?" he started while pulling out a business card, "Give me a call if you want to talk."

He went to leave but Raul held a hand up, blocking his way.

"Sit," the man told him, "Let me buy you a drink."

Michael smiled, he was in. Looking over to Harry, he raised an eyebrow as he found the place empty and looked around to see if he could find him, only to spot the green eyed man sitting with a group of girls chatting and flirting.

After he had a drink or two with Raul, earning some trust and building his image a bit, his phone vibrated, telling him that he had a text message.

Seeing as you don't need me here anymore, I'll be leaving with my new friends. If you don't hear back from me tonight then YAY!

The number was Harry's and when he glanced over, he was shocked to see Harry giving him a thumbs up as he escorted two girls out of the restaurant both giggling and holding onto his arms.

-X-

The next morning, Michael walked into his moms house and found her in the kitchen, "Mom look, I wanted to apologize for missing our appointment,"

He had agreed to go with his mom to go and see a councilor about their past, but he had forgotten and was busy talking to Nefzi at the time. She called him, upset that he didn't show up and when he offered to pay for the expensive session, she seemed even more disappointed. It was only after a bit of hard thinking did he finally realize that it wasn't the money that she cared about, it was the fact that he had promised to show up but didn't, making it seem like he didn't care.

Maddie walked up to him, smiling and holding her arms out for a hug, "Aw Michael the new coffee maker," she sighed out, hugging him closely and kissing his cheek, "it was more than enough of an apology. Why didn't you wake me last night?"

Looking at the coffee maker, Michael walked around her and into the kitchen, "Ah... sorry but I was in a hurry,"

"A hurry?" she snipped in a disbelieving tone, "Well you stayed long enough to read the paper,"

He looked at the counter and saw the paper folded with a crossword puzzle on the top, instantly knowing that it was from Carla.

-X-

An hour and a half later, Michael was at the Marina mall, checking out the racks of sunglasses with Carla.

"Did your mom like the coffee maker?" she questioned while looking at herself in the mirror, "I picked it out myself... built in grinder, integrated water filter, makes up to ten cups, perfectly,"

"Yeah," He drawled, "I'd stay away from her,"

She smirked, giving a small laugh, "Well you were the one that said I owed her a new coffee maker," she told him before leaning over with the sunglasses on her face, "How's these look?"

"Depends on where your staying," he told her, "Good for south beach but if your staying in Coral Gables then I'd go with something more conservative,"

She snorted, "Always pushing," she mused while paying for the sunglasses, "Always probing for information... it's cute... but you need to understand something, you work for us."

"And who would that be?"

Carla grabbed his arm and they walked away from the stand, out into the sun light. "There's an easy way to do this and a hard way, but on another note, I have to say, I never thought that your people would be as hard to keep tabs on as they are,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friend Harry, he captured the agent we sent to watch him and forced information out of him. Broke both knees with a hammer... well, he broke one with a hammer, the other with a sledgehammer." Carla told him, much to his shock, "From what he told us, your friend threatened to slide him over a table saw... I must say, you have a wonderful team Michael."

-X-

Meanwhile...

Harry awoke in a strange bedroom, looking up at a ceiling fan with a strange weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw the two girls from before and grinned at the memories of the night before and caught sight of the clock on the wall reading 12:45 in the afternoon.

His movement caused one girl to stir, making her sit up and yawn with a stretch, causing the other to wake up.

"Good morning stud," one said to him in a husky voice, shamelessly showing her bare chest to him. "Ready for more?"

Writher or not it was her question that made him hard, or just morning wood, Harry had no clue, but all traces of tiredness vanished in an instant and soon, the front desk of the hotel they were at started getting an influx of complaints due to the noise.

To be continued...

-X-

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY.


End file.
